


Forging Bonds (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Alpha and the Emissary (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Non-Canonical Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, mention of previous dubious consent (see end notes for details)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El loft se inundó, el agua brillaba a la luz de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas. Los gemelos sostuvieron a Derek sobre sus rodillas, con sus brazos extendidos y sus garras fuera. Kali tenía a Boyd, y ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia Derek, y...Stiles apuntó al gemelo más cercano y arrojó el cóctel Molotov tan fuerte como pudo.(En donde Stiles llega al loft solo unos minutos antes del episodio 7 de la temporada 3, y qué sucede debido a eso).





	1. Water and Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forging Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832266) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Como siempre otro maravilloso fic de mikkimouse, muchas gracias por dejar que traduzcamos estas maravillosas historias de nuestros keridos derek y stiles

_Han cortado la electricidad._   


El mensaje de Boyd golpeó la cabeza de Stiles como una canción particularmente molesta, una que no podía sacar de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Instó al Jeep a que fuera más rápido, desgarrando los caminos de Beacon Hills hacia el loft de Derek y rezando para que los agentes de policía tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer esa noche.

No era suficiente tratar con un druida oscuro, un maldito Darach, sacrificando a cada virgen, guerrero y sanador que podían tener en sus manos. Oh no. También tenían que lidiar con una manada de Alfas, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, pero esa era la vida de Stiles ahora, al parecer. Y dicha manada de Alfas había decidido que Derek sería su nuevo miembro, lo quisiera o no.

Por supuesto, ‘unirse’ a su manada significaba que Derek tendría que matar a su manada actual, algo que comprensiblemente era reacio a hacer.

Su último enfrentamiento con los Alfas dejó a Derek y Ennis muertos, bueno, presumiblemente muertos, porque mientras Stiles y Scott habían estado bastante seguros de Derek, volvieron de la excursión escolar desde el infierno para descubrir que, no, Derek estaba vivo y melancólico.

Stiles no era consciente de que podía sentirse aliviado y realmente cabreado al mismo tiempo, pero Derek le presentaba nuevas y confusas emociones todos los días.

Ennis estaba muerto, sin embargo. Muy y definitivamente muerto. Y Kali estaba enojada por eso.

Y ahora estaba buscando vengarse de Derek.

En el asiento del pasajero, Cora gruñó y plantó una mano en el salpicadero del Jeep, sus garras extendiéndose lentamente.

—Cuidado, —dijo Stiles. —No agarres a mi bebé, el Jeep no te hizo nada.

Cora lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos brillaban dorados. —Vé más rápido.

Stiles se centró en la carretera y cambió a la siguiente marcha. —Créeme, lo estoy intentando.

Scott había ido tras Deaton, aparentemente el veterinario residente de Beacon Hills era justo lo que el Darach estaba buscando en un sacrificio... lo que dejó a Stiles, Cora y Lydia como las únicas que podían llegar a Derek. Tal vez.

No tenían mucho tiempo. Claro, Derek no estaba solo; tenía a Boyd e Isaac, pero un Alfa y dos lobos Beta contra cualquiera de la manada Alfa no era exactamente una pelea justa. ¿Y si hubiera aparecido más de uno? Game over no puedes pasar, no recolectaste doscientos dólares.

Maldita sea, había pasado dos días pensando que Derek estaba muerto, y eso había sido desagradable, por no decir menos. Él no iba a dejar que sucediera de verdad.

Stiles dirigió su mirada al espejo retrovisor, donde Lydia había convertido su asiento trasero en un laboratorio de química en miniatura.—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Sería mejor si no nos moviéramos, —dijo Lydia.

Cora gruñó. —No...

—No dije parar,— Lydia la interrumpió. —¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Stiles echó un vistazo a las señales de tráfico. —Cinco minutos. Estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

Solo podía rezar para que Derek y los demás pudieran contener a los Alfas durante cinco minutos más.

***

Entraron chillando en el estacionamiento del edificio de Derek cuatro minutos y veinte segundos después, y Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que realmente había pasado por delante de un agente en la última intersección. Oh bien. Nada importante.

Saltó del jeep y le dio una mano a Lydia, tomando las dos botellas de vidrio que le tendía con la mayor precaución.

—Solo podía hacer dos, —dijo.

—Será suficiente, —dijo Stiles con mucha más confianza de la que sentía. —¿Tienes el acónito?

Lydia levantó dos pequeños frascos llenos de polvo de color púrpura. —Lo tengo.

—¡Vamos! —Gritó Cora.

Stiles corrió tras ella, pero Cora ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la velocidad. Para cuando él y Lydia la alcanzaron, ella ya estaba en el ascensor, golpeando con su mano el botón.

Para sorpresa de Stiles, el ascensor se abrió con un chirrido.

Cora le sostuvo la puerta a él y a Lydia, y luego el ascensor se estremeció hacia el último piso.

Se volvió hacia Cora. —No había electricidad

—Generadores de respaldo. Solo para mantener los ascensores en funcionamiento, —dijo Cora. —Literalmente no tienes idea de cuán paranoico es mi hermano, ¿verdad?

—Estoy empezando a tener una idea, —dijo Stiles.

Lydia lo tocó con una de los frascos. —Aquí.

Stiles lo cambió por uno de los cócteles Molotov. Esto fue una locura, yendo tras los lobos alfas armados con nada más que dos cócteles molotov, acónito y cenizas de montaña. Pero tenían que hacerlo.

No podían dejar morir a nadie más.

Stiles apretó su mandíbula contra la bilis que se elevaba en su garganta. Él no dejaría que nadie más muriera. Él no lo haría. No importa lo que tuviera que hacer.

El ascensor se detuvo con un ruido sordo, y Cora abrió la puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia la puerta abierta de Derek. Stiles estaba justo detrás de ella.

El loft se inundó, el agua brillaba a la luz de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas. Los gemelos sostuvieron a Derek sobre sus rodillas, con sus brazos extendidos y sus garras fuera. Kali tenía a Boyd, y ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia Derek, y...

Stiles apuntó al gemelo más cercano y arrojó el cóctel Molotov tan fuerte como pudo.

Por un segundo, estaba seguro de que no funcionaría. El fracasaría, la botella caería al agua, y Boyd podría ...

La botella se partió en la cabeza del gemelo y estalló en una bola de fuego. Él gritó y arañó su cara, tropezando hacia atrás. Su hermano lo miró boquiabierto, horrorizado.

Derek se soltó y se volvió contra ellos con un rugido que Stiles sintió hasta los huesos.

Stiles atrapó otra explosión por el rabillo del ojo, y giró para ver a Boyd alejándose de Kali, quien sacudió su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás para sacudirse el fuego.

Miró a Lydia. —Buena puntería.

Ella sonrió. —Igualmente.

Cora rugió y saltó por las escaleras, enfrentándose a Kali de una manera que hubiera enorgullecido a un defensa de fútbol americano. Golpean el agua con un chapoteo fuerte, enviando una pequeña ola ondulando a través del loft.

El corazón de Stiles martilleó en su pecho. Él tenía que hacer algo.

—Mierda, —dijo una nueva voz ligeramente detrás de ellos.

Stiles giró en redondo. Isaac estaba agachado en la escalera, junto a ... Sra. Blake? ¿Su maldita profesora de inglés?

—Amigo, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Stiles .

Isaac lo miró furioso. —Protegiéndola.

Él quería estrangular a Isaac. —Bueno, creo que ellos, —Stiles hizo un gesto de locura a Cora, Derek y Boyd, —podría necesitar un poco más de ayuda en este momento, ¿no? Saca tu culo que lleva bufanda.

Isaac lo maldijo, pero corrió a ayudar a Derek con los gemelos.

Bueno. Ligeramente había mejores probabilidades ahora. Stiles se volvió hacia Lydia. —¿Lydia?

Lydia se acercó a la Sra. Blake. —No te preocupes, tengo todo bien por aquí

—Bueno. —Stiles sacó su frasco de ceniza de montaña de su bolsillo y lo vertió en un rápido círculo alrededor de ellos. —Mientras esto no se rompa, no pueden tocarte.

Lydia asintió una vez. —Lo tengo. ¡Ahora vete a ayudar!

Corrió hacia el agua, justo al borde de las dos peleas, analizando ambas. No tenía miedo de los Alfas, o, bueno, lo tenía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus amigos los enfrentaran solos. Sin embargo, si no seleccionaba sus batallas correctamente, terminaría haciendo más daño que bien.

Realmente deseaba haber traído su bate.

Cuatro contra tres. Mejores probabilidades que antes, pero aún no es genial. Y Stiles sabía que Kali, al menos, era una mejor luchadora que Cora y Boyd.

Compraron algo de tiempo, pero eso fue todo lo que hicieron. Boyd y Derek estaban heridos, e incluso con los cócteles Molotov, ni los gemelos ni Kali habían disminuido la velocidad en absoluto.

Stiles llamó la atención de Derek, y vio lo que ya sabía con una certidumbre profunda. No podrían ganar.

Mierda.

—Derek, pon a la manada cerca de mí,— dijo Stiles, y esperaba como si él tuviera suficiente chispa o magia o qué demonios era para hacer esto bien.

Derek tomó a uno de los gemelos -estaba demasiado oscuro para que Stiles dijera si era Ethan o Aiden- y lo tiró al otro. Empujó a Isaac más cerca de Stiles. —¿Qué diablos estás planeando? —Derek exigió.

Stiles vertió el resto de su ceniza de montaña en su mano. —Oh, solo espero un punto muerto en este momento.

Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego sus ojos se abrieron y gritó: —¡Cora!

Kali tenía su mano alrededor de la garganta de Cora, y la estaba sosteniendo en el aire. Cora le arañó las manos, y luego la pateó, su bota conectando con el cuello de Kali.

Kali se sacudió y Cora se soltó.

Boyd recogió a Kali y literalmente la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, justo contra la escalera de metal de caracol. Agarró a Cora y ambos corrieron hacia Stiles.

Estupendo. Estaban todos lo suficientemente cerca. Miró a Lydia, quien sostuvo su frasco de acónito cerca y asintió una vez.

Stiles arrojó la ceniza de la montaña al aire, deseando que saliera y rodeara la manada. No tenía idea de si esto funcionaría; solo lo había practicado un par de veces durante el verano y cada vez terminaba con la boca llena de cenizas.

Creo, se ordenó a sí mismo.

Kali cargó contra ellos, y Derek empujó delante de Stiles. Stiles extendió sus brazos y lo empujó hacia atrás. —No.

Derek hizo un ruido bajo, angustiado, en la parte posterior de su garganta. —Stiles...

Kali golpeó la barrera con un rugido, y la hizo resbalar tres pies hacia atrás. Stiles consideró sacar su cámara para tomar una foto de la expresión de su rostro. Quería esa mierda como su pantalla de bloqueo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo. —Toma eso.

—¿Qué demonios? —Cora dijo detrás de él.

Kali levantó una ceja. —Sosteniendo un anillo de cenizas en el agua. Impresionante para una chispa de tu edad. Pero no puedes sostenerlo para siempre.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. —Mírame.

Ella miró por encima del hombro, presumiblemente a Derek. —¿De verdad tienes tanta fe en él? ¿De verdad crees que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar nos?

Stiles tragó saliva. No quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él y Derek no podían ser llamados amigos, apenas podían ser llamados aliados. Y Derek todavía no confiaba en él.

Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro. —Sí, lo creo, —dijo Derek.

Que, qué.

El primer instinto de Stiles fue girar y mirarlo boquiabierto, pero no podía permitirse distraerse de sostener el círculo de ceniza en este momento. Una cosa era cuando estaba en tierra firme, pero aquí, con el agua que ondulaba por debajo de ella, creer que estaba entera requería toda su concentración.

La cara de Kali se torció en una fea sonrisa. —Bien, entonces. Veamos quién tiene razón.

Aiden y Ethan entraron a su campo de visión, sonrieron, y se quitaron sus camisas.

Mierda. Eso significaba que iban a cambiar. —Está bien, en serio, ¿qué pasa con el enojado striptease cada vez que vosotros dos quieren cambiar a Voltron Wolf? Tengo la misma oportunidad en el espectro de género, pero no trato de hacer un punto amenazante quitándome la camisa.

—¿Estás tratando de molestarlos para que se detengan? —Isaac preguntó.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Fue un pensamiento.

Tampoco estaba funcionando. Una maldición doble, Stiles todavía no podía distinguirlos: golpeó al otro en la espalda, y sí, estaban empezando a fusionarse. Probablemente podría sostener la barrera contra ellos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo y tanto Derek como Boyd sonaban como si estuvieran respirando tanta sangre como aire. Necesitaba sacar a los Alfas de aquí, y ahora.

Dirigió sus ojos a Derek. —Aguanta la respiración, —susurró, y sacó su último frasco de acónito.

Levantó la parte superior con el pulgar y se la arrojó a los gemelos. Una delicada lluvia de polvo púrpura llovió sobre ellos. Algo bonito, casi anticlimático.

El acónito separa a los gemelos, derribándolos a unos cinco pies de distancia, boca abajo en el agua. Uno de ellos se puso en pie tambaleante y vomitó un pegote negro, mientras que el otro... todavía no se levantaba.

Bueno. No pienses en eso. Stiles definitivamente no estaba pensando en eso ahora.

Kali gruñó, su mirada se movió de los gemelos a Stiles, antes de dar un paso amenazante hacia él.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer eso? —Stiles preguntó. —¿O quieres ver qué otros trucos tengo en la manga?

Kali descubrió sus dientes. —Oh, podría llevarte.

Su boca se secó al pensarlo, y una gota de sudor goteó por su sien. —Cierto. Soy solo un humano, después de todo. Pero estaré condenado si no te llevo conmigo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Claramente ella no había estado esperando eso.

A su lado, Derek gruñó a cambio. —Toma tu manada y lárgate de mi loft.

Por un momento, Kali se quedó donde estaba, como si estuviera debatiendo si continuar la lucha por su cuenta. Luego el otro gemelo vomitó de nuevo, y Kali maldijo en voz baja y los recuperó a ambos, arrojando al gemelo inconsciente sobre su hombro. Stiles pensó que probablemente era Aiden, o tal vez esa era solo su propia esperanza.

Kali se detuvo lo suficiente como para arrojar otra mirada furiosa hacia ellos. —No puedes esconderte allí para siempre, —dijo. —Y no nos iremos de la ciudad hasta que obtengamos lo que buscamos.

La mano de Derek se movió sobre el hombro de Stiles. —Fuera.

Kali mostró sus dientes, pero se dirigió hacia las escaleras con los gemelos. Stiles se deslizó alrededor del borde de su círculo de ceniza de montaña para poder mantener su mirada en ella. Detrás de él, sintió que el resto de la manada se arrastraba con él.

Kali se detuvo frente a Lydia y la Sra. Blake, mirándolas con sospecha.

Lydia levantó su propio frasco de aónito. —Por favor, pruébalo. Me encantaría metértelo en la garganta.

Con un último gruñido al verlos, Kali arrastró a los gemelos fuera del loft. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y luego Stiles ya no pudo oírlos.

—Todavía están en el edificio, —murmuró Derek.

Stiles asintió una vez para mostrar que había escuchado. Todavía en el edificio significaba que no estaba deshaciendo este círculo de cenizas. Aún no.

La barrera brilló, y Stiles miró por encima del hombro para ver a Isaac hurgando en ella. —¡Para!

Isaac frunció el ceño y bajó la mano.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Derek dijera: —Se han ido—. Él apretó el hombro de Stiles. —Puedes dejarlo ir, ahora.

Stiles dejó caer sus brazos en alivio, y el círculo de cenizas se dispersó en el agua. —Oh, gracias a la mierda.

En las escaleras, Lydia abrió el círculo de cenizas a su alrededor y a la Sra. Blake.

—Necesitamos limpiar este lugar, —dijo Isaac.

—Necesitamos recuperar el poder, —dijo tristemente Cora.

El loft se inclinó, y Stiles tropezó. Huh. Estaba realmente cansado de repente. Y mareado. Tanto con los mareos. —Genial. Esos lo haceis vosotros. Voy a, ya saben, desmayarme en esta agua súper suave aquí mismo.

Lo último que escuchó fue a Derek gritando su nombre.


	2. Pledge and Promise

Stiles se despertó bruscamente de un sueño medio recordado, su corazón latía de forma errática. Sangre y fuego y el hedor a gasolina, tanta gasolina, viendo como Scott...

Sueño, se dijo ferozmente. No sucedió de esa manera. Solo es un sueño.

Se sentó lentamente, su cabeza palpitando. Todavía estaba en el loft, acostado en una cama. Alguien le había quitado los zapatos. La luz de la luna se derramaba por las ventanas, así que lo único que sabía era que aún era de noche. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera.

Probablemente necesitó llamar a su padre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —una voz preguntó desde demasiado cerca.

Stiles se sacudió; no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la cama con él. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Derek, sentado contra la cabecera con un libro en el regazo y un ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado con lo que estaba leyendo o enojado con Stiles por tener que estar en su cama o quién sabe qué.

Stiles gimió y se levantó para poder apoyarse en la cabecera también. —Bien, —dijo. —Estoy bien.

Derek resopló y pasó una página en el libro. —Estás mintiendo.

Stiles se frotó las sienes. —No estoy... uf, bien, todavía estoy atontado y me duele la cabeza, ¿estás contento ahora?

Derek le tocó el dorso de la mano, y en cuestión de segundos, el dolor de cabeza disminuyó. Stiles observó con fascinación cómo las líneas negras corrían por las venas de Derek, desapareciendo hasta la mitad de su brazo.

—Eso es mejor que la aspirina, —dijo Stiles. —Más rápido, también.

Derek resopló y volvió a su libro.

—¿Cómo están todos? —Stiles preguntó.

—Vivos, —dijo Derek. —Cora, Boyd e Isaac están arriba.

Stiles no esperaba el nivel de alivio que sintió al escuchar eso. —¿Lydia?

—Ella tomó prestado mi coche para llevar a Jennifer a casa.

Stiles cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Si hubieran tardado cinco segundos más en llegar al loft... —Bien. Eso está bien—. Él abrió los ojos cuando algo se le ocurrió. —Amigo, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo la Sra. Blake aquí, de todos modos?

El agarre de Derek se apretó en el libro, y Stiles pensó que vio marcas de garras en la cubierta. —Kali la trajo. Para llegar a mí.

—¿Para llegar a ti? —Eso fue noticia para Stiles. —¿Cómo diablos iba a funcionar eso, a menos que fueras-oh Dios mío, ¿estás saliendo con ella? ¿Cuándo demonios sucedió eso?

Derek gruñó y sus ojos brillaron rojos. —Recientemente.

—Recientemente, —repitió Stiles rotundamente. —Gracias, eso es asombrosamente útil.

—¿Importa?

Probablemente quería que fuera duro, pero todo lo que Stiles podía escuchar era lo cansado que sonaba. Como si no hubiera dormido en días. Diablos, probablemente él no.

Stiles se mordió la réplica inicial, y en su lugar dijo: —No, supongo que no.

Por un momento, Derek no dijo nada, y luego deslizó un marcador en su libro y lo dejó a un lado. —¿Has estado practicando?

Stiles parpadeó ante la pregunta. Habla de un non sequitur. —¿Practicando qué? ¿Lacrosse?

Derek no se rió. —Magia. Magia Druida. Magia Emisaria.

Stiles suspiró. Su dolor de cabeza estaba regresando. —No, en realidad no. Deaton me dio algunas cosas durante toda esa mierda de kanima, ¿sabes? Solo comencé a guardarlo conmigo, guardándolo en mi Jeep. Practique un poco con ellas durante el verano, pero no realmente practicando. Solo quería tenerlo a mano. Por las dudas.

—Por las dudas, —repitió Derek. —¿En caso de qué?

—Amigo, ¿has visto la tormenta en que se han convertido nuestras vidas en los últimos ocho meses? —Stiles extendió su mano e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Mudarse era malo, tan malo en este momento. —Pensé que ya era hora de hacer que el lema Boy Scout fuera mi lema. Prepárense.

—El lema de Scar, —dijo Derek, tan silenciosamente que Stiles casi lo perdió.

Stiles se pasó una mano por la cara y se rió. Esto fue ridículo. —Dios mío, ¿eres un nerd secreto de Disney? ¿Es eso lo que acaba de pasar aquí?

Derek lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. —No nací en un granero.

—Sí, pero fuiste criado por lobos. —Oh, hombre, Stiles llevaba meses ocupándose de eso.

—Basta, —espetó Derek. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo raro que es tener a alguien que pueda sostener una barrera contra las cenizas en el agua? No creo que se haya hecho antes. No creo que Deaton pueda hacerlo.

—¿Puede Deaton realmente hacer algo aparte de ser críptico y misterioso? —Stiles preguntó, y luego lo recordó. —Oh, mierda. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

—No cambies el tema.

—No estoy... el Darach se llevó a Deaton y Scott lo persiguió y me gustaría saber si mi mejor amigo aún está vivo o si fue asesinado por un druida oscuro. ¿Estás de acuerdo contigo?

Derek agarró su teléfono de la mesa al lado de la cama y se lo arrojó a Stiles. —Scott me envió un mensaje de texto y lo llamé. Llegó a Deaton a tiempo.

Stiles abrió el teléfono y revisó el hilo de mensajes aún activo. Efectivamente, Scott estaba bien. Todos estaban bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de temblar? —Papá probablemente me va a matar cuando se dé cuenta de que no he estado en casa toda la noche.

—Le dije a Scott que le dijera que vendrías aquí con Boyd e Isaac para estudiar, —dijo Derek. —Era tarde y te quedaste dormido en tus libros, así que les deje a todos colapsar aquí en lugar de conducir hacia casa.

Stiles se rió débilmente. —Desearía haber venido aquí para estudiar. Probablemente no me sentiría como una mierda en este momento.

Derek tomó el teléfono de vuelta. —Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a mi punto original. Stiles, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?

Stiles se sacudió. —No, no tengo idea, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué se supone que deben hacer los druidas, no sé qué se supone que hagan los emisarios, no sé lo que se supone que debo hacer o ¡Lo que incluso yo puedo hacer cuando hay un puñado de sanguinarios lobos Afa y un Darach asesino corriendo por la ciudad! Todo se basa en lo que se puede creer y creo que realmente no quiero ver a nadie jodidamente muriendo. De nuevo. Y si puedo hacer algo para detenerlo, lo voy a hacer.

Derek lo miró con incredulidad. Stiles deseó no estar tan familiarizado con esa mirada.

—Los emisarios, como Alfas, son más fuertes con una manada, —dijo Derek. —Cuanto más grande y estable sea la manada, más fuertes y poderosos serán.

—Sí, gracias, Derek, recuerdo Werewolf 101 de principios de este año.

Derek lo miró con una mirada. —Los emisarios pertenecen a una manada, Stiles, y la última vez que lo revisé, no estabas en la mía.

Lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara, y Stiles retrocedió. Se bajó de la cama, temblando de ira. —Bueno, gracias por ese recordatorio, idiota. De nada por salvar tu vida, ahora dame mis zapatos y me iré de aquí.

Derek se pasó las manos por el pelo. —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir? —Stiles estaba gritando, pero en este punto, no podía comenzar a preocuparse. —Me doy cuenta de que no soy parte de tu club especial de chaquetas de cuero, pero pensé que este era uno de esos momentos en los que estábamos, no sé, trabajando juntos por una vez.

—¡Formas parte de la manada de Scott! —Derek le gritó. —Siempre has sido parte de la manada de Scott.

—Scott no es un Alfa, ¿cómo puede tener una manada?

—¡Deaton fue el emisario de mi madre durante años y nunca lo vi hacer algo así! —Derek señaló con el dedo el piso del loft, donde Stiles había mantenido el círculo de cenizas en su lugar. —¡No entiendo cómo podrías hacer algo así para mi manada cuando ni siquiera estás en ella!

Stiles se alegró de no haber encontrado sus zapatos, porque le habría arrojado uno a Derek. —Ya te dije que no lo sé.

Derek balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama y se levantó. —¿Por qué no fuiste con Scott?

Stiles se sobresaltó ante la inesperada pregunta. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Viniste aquí. Esta noche. Trajiste ... —Derek se detuvo y su garganta trabajó, y cuando volvió a hablar, fue mucho más suave. —Viniste aquí esta noche listo para pelear. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Scott?

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Él no pudo responder. Demonios, no estaba seguro de la respuesta. —Scott lo manejó, y no era como si Cora tuviera un coche para llegar hasta aquí. Y podría haberme amenazado un poco.

Derek caminó alrededor de la cama, quitando la última barrera visible entre ellos, y se acercó lo suficiente para que Stiles pudiera ver el color de sus ojos. —Eso es una mentira.

Stiles gimió y rodó los ojos. —¿Qué importa, está bien?

—Importa porque salvaste mi manada, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Y de la única forma en que podrías haberlo hecho, la única forma en que podrías haber mantenido esa barrera como lo hiciste, es si fueras parte de esta manada.

El corazón de Stiles se detuvo, se aceleró más, y luego hizo un montón de cosas acrobáticas desconocidas. Scott era su mejor amigo, su hermano, habían pasado juntos por todo este asunto de hombres lobo...

—Stiles, —Derek susurró, —¿por qué viniste aquí esta noche?

Stiles tragó saliva, las lágrimas le pincharon los ojos. —Sentí que me necesitabas. —Su garganta se apretó, por lo que es difícil hablar.—Cuando Cora recibió el mensaje de Boyd ... sentí que me necesitabas.

Era demasiada verdad entre ellos. La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por las constantes respiraciones de Derek y las temblores de Stiles, y los débiles sonidos del tráfico que subía desde las calles de abajo.

—Tienes el potencial de ser un emisario muy poderoso, —dijo Derek.

Stiles se rió y se limpió los ojos con el puño de la camisa. —La primera vez que tengo el potencial de ser una cosa poderosa.

—¿Es eso... algo que querrías? —Derek preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ser un emisario?

Derek asintió.

—Yo, eh, no sé. —Stiles se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Quiero decir... ¿tal vez? Realmente no sé lo que eso implicaría, aparte de las cosas de ceniza de montaña y aprender a hablar sin decir nada, si Deaton es lo que sea.

Derek sonrió. —Creo que has hablado sin decir nada bastante bien.

Stiles lo golpeó a medias en el hombro. —Estúpido.

—Tampoco sé mucho. No lo estaba ... —Un destello de dolor cruzó la cara de Derek. —Se suponía que este era el trabajo de Laura. No el mío.

Esto se estaba haciendo demasiado pesado para que Stiles lidiara ahora mismo. —Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres un emisario que no sepa cómo ser emisario de un Alfa que no sabe cómo ser Alfa?

Valió la pena por la forma en que Derek se rió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros un poco como si no quisiera que escapara. —Si... eso es algo que querría. Sí.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, boquiabierto. ¿Desde cuándo alguien lo había querido alguna vez? Incluso con Scott, hubo momentos en los que se sintió como si estuviera aguantando a Stiles porque no había nadie mejor con quien pasar el rato.Toda la cosa de Allison (y ahora la cosa de Isaac) había arrojado eso en absoluto alivio.

—¿Es eso algo que querrías? —Derek preguntó vacilante.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza. —No sé ... Quiero decir, sería genial. Entonces, eh... sí. Sí, supongo que lo haría.

Decirlo en voz alta fue como caerse de un acantilado, aterrador y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Santa mierda. Él realmente estaba haciendo esto.

La boca de Derek se crispó en la más pequeña de las sonrisas durante medio segundo, y luego volvió a caer en su familiar mirada dura.—Tendrás que ser parte de mi manada. Oficialmente.

—Sí, lo descubrí.

—Scott probablemente no estará muy feliz.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Scott es un niño grande. Vivirá. Además, tiene a Allison para mantenerlo a raya, e ahora también a Isaac.

La frente de Derek se torció en un surco más profundo, un ceño fruncido que hizo que Stiles deseara haber mantenido la boca cerrada acerca de Isaac. Él se apresuró a continuar. —Y no es como ser parte de una manada significa que nunca interactúas con otro, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto no. —Derek pareció horrorizado ante la sugerencia. —Nunca te pediría eso. De ninguno de vosotros.

—Bien entonces. —Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Así que todavía vamos a trabajar juntos para descubrir quién diablos es el Darach y qué demonios está haciendo la manada Alpha y cómo sacarlos a ambos de nuestra ciudad.

La sonrisa de Derek era un poco salvaje. —Sí somos.

Stiles carraspeó y se irguió. Lo que iba a decir era una de las cosas más importantes que diría en su vida, y no quería joderlo.

Miró a Derek directamente a los ojos y habló sin el menor temblor en su voz. —Alfa Hale, me comprometo como tu emisario, y Dios ayude a los imbéciles que toman tu manada mientras yo estoy cerca.

Se sentía como si Derek estuviera mirando su alma. —Acepto, —dijo en voz baja.

Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba. Nada, realmente, si fuera honesto. Pero una pequeña luz brillante salió disparada de su pecho, cruzó el espacio entre ellos, y justo hacia Derek. Stiles sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directamente sobre su corazón, y Derek se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose el pecho.

Stiles sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directamente sobre su corazón, y Derek se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose el pecho

Stiles lo atrapó por los hombros. —Mierda, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te acabo de pegar con algo? ¿Acabo de azotarnos a los dos con algo?

Derek se frotó el pecho. —Estoy bien, Stiles.

—¿Sabes lo que era eso? —Stiles preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. —Derek frunció el ceño. —Mamá habló sobre el vínculo entre el emisario y Afa, pero ella nunca mencionó algo así.

—¿Vínculo?— Stiles repitió. —Espera, ¿estamos unidos?

Derek encorvó sus hombros, como si hubiera sido una acusación. —Te lo dije, serías parte de mi manada. Oficialmente.

—Bueno, sí, ¡pero no me di cuenta de que eso implicaría luces parpadeantes reales! —Stiles tocó el pecho de Derek donde la luz lo había golpeado, y puso una mano sobre su propio corazón. —No me siento diferente. ¿Sientes algo diferente? ¿Crees que será un vínculo literal, o fue solo una manifestación literal del vínculo metafórico que hemos establecido como Alfa y emisario? Creo que vivo en un mundo en el que esa frase tiene sentido.

Los ojos de Derek se movieron entre Stiles y la mano sobre su pecho. —Um.

Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó caer la mano. —Lo siento.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No lo hagas. Solo... deberíamos dormir un poco. Es más de la medianoche.

—Oh, mierda, ¿de verdad? —Stiles gimió. —Gracias a Dios que le diste a mi padre una tapadera, de lo contrario estaría tan muerto. Muerto de muerto.

—Puedes agradecerme llevando a Boyd e Isaac a la escuela mañana, —dijo secamente Derek.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me estrangularán con la bufanda de Isaac y me dejarán a un lado de la carretera?

—Acabas de salvarles la vida y eres parte de nuestro grupo, —dijo Derek. —Creo que estaras a salvo por unos días.

Stiles resopló y miró por la ventana hacia la oscura ciudad de abajo. Los Alfas todavía estaban allí, con su preocupación aterradora con Derek y su manada. El Darach todavía estaba matando gente, haciendo sacrificios vete tu a saber para qué.

No estarían seguros por unos días. Demonios, apenas estarían seguros durante unas horas.

Echó un vistazo a Derek. A juzgar por la expresión sombría de su rostro, Stiles adivinaría que los pensamientos de Derek iban en la misma línea.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Derek. —Lo resolveremos.

Derek se encontró con su mirada y asintió una vez, sus ojos brillaban rojos. —Sí, lo haremos.


	3. Pack and Poison

A la mañana siguiente, Derek paseó. Stiles se había ido con Boyd e Isaac alrededor de las siete. Cora todavía estaba dormida, era mucho menos persona por la mañanas que Derek, así que Derek se paseó por el balcón, sorbiendo su café y protegiéndose los ojos del sol de la madrugada.

Algo había cambiado anoche. Cuando Stiles hizo su promesa, cuando Derek aceptó, se sintió como si una sombra se hubiera levantado, al igual que Stiles le había quitado una carga que Derek no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cargando. No era metafórico, y no era solo el vínculo. Era como... si se hubiera roto alguna otra magia para que esta magia pudiera formarse.

Eso fue inquietante

¿Quién más en Beacon Hills hizo magia? Y más importante aún, ¿quién lo había hechizado sin que Derek se diera cuenta?

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la ciudad. Era posible que hubiera otra explicación, pero no podía pensar en una. La idea de que alguien usara magia sobre él sin su conocimiento hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Luego. Después de que trataran con los Alfas, con el Darach y detuvieran los sacrificios, Derek tendría tiempo para resolverlo.

¿Y quién sabe? Stiles en realidad podría ayudarlo.

***

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!

Stiles hizo una mueca ante el volumen de la voz de Scott. —¿Podrías mantener tu voz baja, hombre?

—Nadie está escuchando, —murmuró Scott, pero bajó la voz a algo más tranquilo.

Stiles suspiró. No iba a ocultarle a Scott que había ayudado a Derek, y que ‘ayudar’ había terminado significando realmente ‘comprometido a ser su emisario y tal vez como un vínculo mágico’. Scott era su mejor amigo, y habían estado juntos en esta mierda sobrenatural desde el principio.

Sin embargo, Stiles admitió que podría haber escogido un lugar mejor para tener esta conversación. En algún lugar que no fuera la cafetería de la escuela, llena de unos cientos de compañeros adolescentes que estaban felizmente inconscientes de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, y Stiles realmente quería mantenerlo de esa manera.

—¿En serio dijiste que aceptaste ser el emisario de Derek? —Scott preguntó. —¿Te gusta, Derek Hale?

Stiles se metió un tenedor de guisantes en la boca. —No es como si conociéramos a otros Dereks.

—¿Así que estás en su manada ahora? —Scott parecía herido. —¡Pero estás en mi manada!

—Amigo, tenía que hacer algo o iban a morir, —dijo Stiles. —Como al cien por cien, Kali y los Asesinos Gemelos iban a matarlos justo en frente de mí y no puedo con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Heather solo me besó y ella terminó...

Se interrumpió y miró la bandeja de su cafetería, con guisantes y papas fritas rizadas, y medio pollo en tiras. Heather había sido una de las pocas personas que lo había conocido la mayor parte de su vida y, lo que es más importante, que conocía a su madre. Aunque no habían estado tan unidos en los últimos años, perderla era como perder otra parte de su vida antes de que su madre se pusiera enferma, y Stiles estaba desesperado por aferrarse a cualquier parte de ella que pudiera.

—Oye, —dijo Scott en serio. —Stiles. No es tu culpa. Vamos a descubrir quién le hizo eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Y esta era una de las razones por las que amaba a Scott. —Gracias, Scotty.

—Quiero decir, todavía estamos trabajando juntos en eso, ¿no?

Stiles le pegó un guisante. —Por supuesto que sí. Lo estamos. —Énfasis en todo porque no era solo el Show de Scott y Stiles, Scott era digno de decidir quién ponía a su lado. —Es un problema para la ciudad, así que tenemos que arreglarlo.

Scott miró su bandeja. —Todavía no puedo creer que fueras a Derek en vez de a mí.

Stiles gimió y hundió su rostro en sus manos. —¡Amigo! No es que haya ido allí con la intención de convertirme en un emisario. Fui allí con la intención de incendiar a un par de Alfas y con suerte sacarlos de la ciudad.

—¿Y qué tan bien funcionó eso para ti?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, les prendimos fuego, así que definitivamente logramos el primer paso.

Scott rodó sus ojos y deslizó su mirada hacia las ventanas de la cafetería, como si estuviera buscando a los gemelos. A pesar de que no estaban en el almuerzo, Stiles todavía sentía la presencia de Ethan y Aiden como un picor físico, como si estuvieran esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para saltar sobre ellos.

No aquí, se dijo Stiles, y esperaba que fuera cierto.

—Todavía me gustaría que me hubieras hablado de eso antes de ir y decirle a Derek que serías su emisario, —murmuró Scott.

—¡Tio! —Stiles arrojó sus manos y accidentalmente envió un guisante volando por la habitación. —¿En serio? ¿Cuándo habría tenido tiempo para hacer eso? Sí, Kali, espera un segundo y no griten mis amigos, ¿tengo que hacer una llamada? ¡No me di cuenta de esto iba a ser un gran negocio para ti!

Eso fue una mentira. Stiles había esperado que Scott hubiera dejado sus problemas con Derek para que esto funcionara, y el hecho de que ‘se culpaba a sí mismo por casi morir por la supuesta muerte de Derek’ había hecho que pareciera que ese era el caso, pero él tampoco estaba completamente sorprendido de descubrir que no era cierto.

—¡Ni siquiera te gusta! —Scott dijo.

—No... no me gusta, —cerró Stiles. —No lo odio. Y... me necesitaban. Podría hacer algo, Scott. Podría ayudarlos. Y lo hice.

Y se sintió bien.

Scott se mordió el labio. Parecía que realmente no quería admitirlo, pero Stiles sabía que tenía un complejo de héroes de una milla de ancho y una necesidad que lo abarcaba todo para asegurarse de que la gente no se lastimara. La lista de personas de Stiles que necesitaba protección era ciertamente mucho más pequeña que la de Scott, pero tenía algunas allí.

—¿Sabes cómo ser un emisario? —Scott preguntó. —Ni siquiera habías oído hablar de eso hasta este año.

No debería haber dolido. Demonios, era lo mismo que él y Derek habían dicho anoche. Pero viniendo de Scott, le dolió. Stiles se erizó. —Puedo resolverlo. Demonios, ayer me las arreglé para hacer que funcione lo suficientemente bien.

—Stiles...

Sonó la campana antes de que Stiles oyera cualquier excusa que Scott pudiera contarle por lo que había dicho. Empujó algunos bocados más de comida en su boca y agarró su bolsa. —Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en química.

***

Stiles no le dio a su mejor amigo el tratamiento silencioso. Él realmente no lo hizo. Él solo... no instigó ninguna conversación por el resto del día. Estaba en clase y tenía muchos deberes escolares que había estado descuidando. Realmente no debería haber estado hablando con Scott de todos modos.

Pero sí, también estaba siendo mezquino. Derek pensó que podía hacer esto, maldita sea. Demonios, Derek le había pedido que fuera su emisario. Scott lo conocía desde preescolar. ¿Por qué no podía tener la misma fe?

Stiles hojeó su libreta de apuntes, prestando solo la mitad de atención a su profesor de trigonometría que hablaba en el frente del salón de clases. Era la última clase del día, de todos modos; no se esperaba que nadie prestara atención.

La clase de inglés no había sido tan incómodo como había pensado que sería. La Sra. Blake no le había prestado más atención que de costumbre, a pesar de que Stiles estaba tratando de comunicarse con las expresiones faciales, me doy cuenta de que estás tirándote a Derek y ¿qué piensas de todo el asunto de los hombres lobo?

(Lydia le había preguntado después si estaba estreñido, entonces tal vez sus expresiones faciales no se habían comunicado tan bien como le hubiera gustado).

Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello y trató de concentrarse en las matemáticas, pero era difícil recordar la importancia del seno, el coseno y la tangente cuando la muerte -la muerte real, no solo la muerte en el aula- acechaba en cada esquina. Lo sobrenatural hizo realmente difícil recordar que todavía tenía que preocuparse por la universidad.

Realmente esperaba que los Alfas hubieran renunciado a lo que quisieran con Derek. Con todos los sacrificios y el Darach encima, era demasiado con lo que lidiar. Aún así, Stiles dudaba que tuvieran tanta suerte. Ennis estaba muerto y Kali culpaba a Derek por eso, y no parecía exactamente del tipo que permitiera que nada se interpusiera en el camino de la venganza asesina.

Sonó la campana, y Stiles reunió sus cosas y se estremeció por la cantidad de tareas que tenía. Nada de eso lo ayudaría a encontrar al Darach o a los Alfs y detenerlos, pero tenía que mantener sus notas altas. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre sospechara aún más de dónde pasaba su tiempo.

Tienes que decirselo, su conciencia susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Su conciencia sonaba sospechosamente como Scott. Probablemente era mejor ignorarlo, en ese caso.

Se detuvo junto a su casillero e intercambió los libros que necesitaba para su tarea, y levantó su mochila. En tiempos como este, realmente consideró tomar el Mordisco. La fuerza del hombre lobo sería una gran ayuda cuando tenía que llevar tantos malditos libros.

Estaba a medio camino de las puertas cuando alguien se estrelló contra él. —Oye, mira...

Stiles se cortó cuando vio que era Cora. Sorprendente, considerando que en realidad no iba a la escuela aquí. —¿Cora? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cora se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se balanceó tan lejos que Stiles tuvo que agarrarla antes de caerse.

—Whoa, hey, okey, vamos a sentarnos en algún lado. —Stiles la condujo al aula vacía más cercana y la llevó a una silla. Ahora que estaba mirando, Cora estaba inusualmente pálida, con gotas de sudor a lo largo de su frente. —No te ves tan bien. Yo diría que te ves enferma, pero los hombres lobo no se...

Cora se tambaleó hacia un lado y vomitó.

—..enferman, —Stiles terminó sin convicción, volviendo a flashear a Derek vomitando un pegote negro en la parte trasera de la oficina del veterinario. Que, espera. —Joder, ¿qué pasó? ¿Fuiste envenenada? ¿Fue acónito?

Cora levantó la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para darle la mirada sin impresionar patentada por los Hale. —Alfas, —rechinó, como le costó la palabra.—Muérdago.

Mierda. Stiles sabía muy poco sobre el envenenamiento por la niebla de lobo y menos aún sobre el muérdago. —Está bien. Voy a ver si la enfermera de la escuela todavía está aquí, porque definitivamente necesitamos que alguien con experiencia médica te eche un vistazo.

La puerta se abrió, y Stiles saltó con la mentira en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Lydia y Allison entraron.

Allison echó un vistazo a Cora y maldijo. —¿Qué pasó?

—Intoxicación por muérdago, —dijo Stiles. —Los Alfas la atraparon. Voy a buscar a la enfermera.

Lydia sacó su teléfono. —No seas idiota. Necesita ir al hospital.

Cora se puso en pie tambaleándose. —No necesito un...

Sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza y se derrumbó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Stiles la atrapó antes de que golpeara el duro suelo de baldosas, y Allison lo ayudó a bajar a Cora de manera segura hasta el suelo.

—¡Cora, Cora! —él gritó, pero ella no respondió. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara. —¿Joder, Lydia?

Lydia lo miró con calma y señaló su teléfono. —Estoy en el Escuela Secundaria de Beacon y necesitamos una ambulancia. Una niña acaba de vomitar y colapsó. Sí, está respirando. No, no está consciente.

Bueno, ella estaba manejando a las autoridades. Stiles miró a Allison. —¿Crees que puedes coger a Scott y descubrir de dónde vino? ¿Tal vez averiguar dónde están los Alfas?

Allison asintió una vez. —Puedo. ¿Vas a estar bien aquí?

Stiles le hizo un gesto con el pulgar a Lydia, que le estaba dando la información vital de Cora para que la enviara con la misma frialdad que si fuera la respuesta a un problema matemático. —Parece que lo tiene. Voy a llamar a Derek.

—Bueno. —Allison se puso de pie. —Llámame si algo cambia.

—Lo haré, —dijo Stiles, y luego Allison salió por la puerta.

Sacó su teléfono para marcar, pero sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie lisa. Estaba temblando demasiado, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho, y Cora iba a morir porque no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Un verdadero emisario sabría cómo arreglar esto.

Su teléfono eligió ese momento para sonar, y la cara ceñuda de Derek apareció en la identificación de la persona que llamaba.

Stiles respondió. —¿Derek?

—¿Qué pasa? —Derek exigió. —Parece que algo está mal.

—Es Cora. —Stiles esperaba que su voz no mostrara cuán preocupado estaba realmente. —Los Alfas deben haberla agarrado esta mañana. Ella se escapó, pero la envenenaron. Muérdago.

Derek gruñó. —¿Dónde estás?

—Todavía estamos en la escuela. Cora está inconsciente, pero está respirando, y...

Su teléfono sonó, indicando el final de la llamada. Derek le había colgado.

Stiles se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. —Bueno, está bien entonces.

Lydia se agachó junto a ellos, todavía en el teléfono con el operador. —La ambulancia está en camino.

Stiles verificó la respiración y el pulso de Cora. No es que él supiera lo que estaba buscando, pero tenía que hacer algo. —Bien. Eso está bien. Probablemente deberíamos llamar a Deaton o algo así, él podría saber qué diablos hacer para el envenenamiento por muérdago.

Lydia asintió, su mano libre envolvió la muñeca de Cora. —Estará bien, —dijo con fiereza. —Ella estará bien.

Stiles deseaba poder creerle.


	4. Built and Broken

Derek despegó del estacionamiento de su edificio, probablemente más rápido de lo que debería en el Toyota. No se aferraba tan bien como el Camaro, un hecho que a menudo olvidaba. Y la forma en que los nubarrones se estaban moviendo, realmente no debería olvidarlo. Comenzaría a llover pronto, y si envolvía su SUV alrededor de un poste de luz, no ayudaría a nadie, y menos a Cora.

Envió un mensaje de texto a Peter y Boyd, les contó lo que había sucedido y ahora se dirigía a la escuela secundaria. El miedo picaba en el fondo de su mente, sin importar cuánto intentara alejarlo.

Cora había sido secuestrada.

Cora había sido envenenada.

Él era el Alfa. Se suponía que debía protegerla de cosas como esas. Se suponía que debía mantener su manada a salvo de cualquier amenaza. En cambio, había fallado una vez más, y ahora Cora estaba con Stiles.

Un alfa que no sabe cómo ser alfa y un emisario que no sabe cómo ser emisario.

Derek no sabía si reírse o llorar por las palabras. Solo podía esperar que Stiles pudiera ayudar a Cora más de lo que él había podido.

Llegó a una intersección, donde necesitaba girar a la derecha para ir a la escuela.

Izquierda.

Derek frunció el ceño y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Cora estaba en la escuela secundaria. Tenía que girar a la derecha.

Pero la idea de que tenía que ir a la izquierda no desapareció. Se sentía como un gancho en su estómago, tirando de él en esa dirección.

Con una maldición, él encendió el intermitente hacia el otro lado y giró a la izquierda.

***

Para cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital, el cielo estaba casi negro con nubes tormentosas y algunas gotas de lluvia golpearon el pavimento. Los paramédicos empujaron a Cora dentro de una camilla y Stiles los siguió, esperando con cada paso a que ella despertara. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había movido un párpado desde que colapsó en el aula. Y no había escuchado nada más de Derek.

—¿Stiles?

Levantó la vista y vio a Melissa caminando hacia él. Ella parecía preocupada. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la habitación donde habían llevado a Cora. —Estoy con Cora. Ella es la hermana de Derek. —¿Melissa lo sabía? Él no estaba seguro. —Está en camino, pero...

Melissa asintió y lo condujo hacia la habitación. —Sigue, quédate con ella. Les haré saber dónde estás. ¿Has tenido noticias de Scott?

Stiles miró su teléfono y negó con la cabeza. —No desde la escuela.

Los labios de Melissa se torcieron. —Está bien. Espero que sepa que no debe montar esa maldita motocicleta con este clima.

—No está haciendo nada todavía, —dijo Stiles.

La Madre Naturaleza, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para soltar un trueno que hizo saltar a Stiles, y las luces del hospital parpadearon.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró Melissa. —Stiles, entra a la habitación y quédate allí.

—Pero yo...

Stiles ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su protesta antes de que Melissa se fuera corriendo.

Se volvió hacia Cora, que parecía pálida y frágil bajo la manta. Ella todavía no se había despertado, y él realmente no estaba seguro de cuánta ayuda iba a ser la IV para un hombre lobo que sufría de envenenamiento por muérdago.

Debería llamar a Deaton. Había querido hacerlo en la ambulancia, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no había tenido oportunidad.

Y, está bien, no confiaba totalmente en Deaton para darle una respuesta directa sobre esto, sin importar lo importante que fuera. La ayuda de Deaton tendía a ser vaga en el mejor de los casos.

Fuera, la luz brilló y la lluvia golpeó la ventana con más fuerza. Stiles se estremeció y apretó su sudadera con capucha, aunque la temperatura interior no había cambiado en absoluto. Esa tormenta se veía desagradable.

—Stiles.

Se sacudió al escuchar el sonido de su nombre. Derek estaba de pie en la puerta, su mirada se movía de Stiles a la cama donde estaba Cora. Stiles se hizo a un lado y le saludó con la mano, y Derek cruzó la habitación en un instante para tomar la mano de Cora en la suya. Stiles se estremeció ante las líneas negras que iban desde la mano de Cora hasta la de Derek.

—Ha estado fuera desde que llamaste, —dijo Stiles, aunque eso indicaba dolorosamente lo obvio. —No hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, espera, ¿cómo sabías que vendría al hospital?

Derek no apartó la mirada de Cora, y se sacudió un sudado mechón de pelo de la cara. —Simplemente... sentí que debería.

—¿Sentiste qué deberías? —Stiles repitió. —¿Cómo qué? ¿Acabas de seguir tu nariz o algo así?

Eso atrajo la atención de Derek, y levantó la vista de Cora el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Stiles. —No soy un perro.

—No, pero los he visto a ti y a Scott rastrear por el aroma, así que no me des esa mierda como si fuera una pregunta ridícula. —Stiles dijo.

—Es porque él es el Alfa.

Stiles se giró hacia la nueva voz. Peter se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa empalagosa en su lugar, y luego entró despacio. Boyd estaba justo detrás de él, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Peter, y le dio al hombre un gran rodeo hacia la cama de Cora.

—Guau, me alegra ver que puedes salir de debajo de tu roca lo suficiente para unirte a nosotros, —dijo Stiles.

Peter entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. —Ella es mi sobrina y mi manada. ¿Dónde diablos crees que estaría?

—Oh, puedo pensar en algunos lugares.

—Basta, —interrumpió Derek. —Los dos.

Peter levantó las manos, como si fuera totalmente inocente en todo esto. —Mis disculpas, sobrino.

Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero no dejó de mirarle mal a Peter. Solo porque Derek lo haya perdonado por toda la mierda del segundo año no significaba que Stiles lo hubiera hecho.

—De todos modos, —Peter sonrió gratamente, —como estaba diciendo, los Alfas tienen una... conexión única con su manada. Les da una especie de sentido sobre dónde están, si están en problemas, entiendes la idea. He oído que los emisarios tienen algo similar, aunque hay que admitir que tengo mucha menos experiencia con eso.

—Algo por lo que todos podemos estar agradecidos. —Stiles sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. —Voy a llamar a Deaton, a ver si sabe algo sobre este tipo de envenenamiento.

—Puedes, pero no será de mucha ayuda, —dijo Peter. —Realmente no hay una cura. No para los hombres lobo, de todos modos. ¿Por qué crees que los Alfas eligieron el muérdago en lugar de acónito?

El trueno sacudió la ventana, y las manos de Stiles se sintieron entumecidas. —No sé, ¿tal vez porque irrumpieron en una tienda de Navidad y lo tenían a mano?

Peter rodó los ojos. —Es porque es casi imposible de curar por cualquier medio ordinario. Están tratando de debilitar a la manada, nos eligen uno por uno.

Derek enseñó sus colmillos. —Cállate.

Peter arqueó una ceja. —Cuidado con esos dientes.

—No está bien, —dijo Boyd en voz baja. —Tenemos que hacer algo rápido.

Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y abrió su teléfono. Puede que no haya confiado en Deaton, pero confiaba aún menos en Peter. Probablemente porque Peter tenía ese molesto hábito de tener razón la mayoría de las veces, y el hábito incluso más molesto de saber exactamente qué botones presionar de Derek.

Peter se apoyó en la pared junto a la cama de Cora. —Estás perdiendo el tiempo que no tenemos.

Stiles se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y levantó el dedo medio en dirección a Peter. —Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener en este momento.

Peter levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y recogió un trapo de la mesa para limpiar la cara de Cora. Su rostro se suavizó con una preocupación que Stiles no había visto antes.

En tiempos como este, se preguntaba si Peter siempre había sido un gilipollas oportunista, o algo en el fuego lo había torcido, lo había transformado de un hombre que amaba a su familia en el que Stiles conocía y odiaba.

La llamada telefónica a Deaton fue al buzón de voz. Por supuesto que sí. Stiles simuló lanzar su teléfono a través de la habitación; por mucho que realmente quisiera hacerlo, no podía permitirse uno nuevo en este momento, especialmente no desde que acababa de comprarlo hace unos meses para reemplazar el que había dejado en la piscina de la escuela secundaria.

Un relámpago brilló fuera, y el trueno rompió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los tres hombres lobo en la habitación gruñieran. Las luces parpadearon de nuevo, lo suficiente como para que Stiles temiera que se apagaran.

Boyd miró hacia la puerta. —¿Dónde diablos están todos los doctores? ¿No debería uno de ellos haber entrado aquí ahora?

—No necesitamos un médico, —dijo Derek.

—Melissa probablemente los esté alejando de aquí, —dijo Stiles. —Desde que, ya sabes, no están exactamente equipados para manejar este tipo de cosas.

Peter lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora Stiles vio dónde Derek y Cora lo habían heredado. —¿Alguna suerte de obtener el buen veterinario en el teléfono?

Stiles apretó los dientes y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. —Buzón de voz.

Derek parecía sombrío. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te contacte dentro de una hora?

—Hay una posibilidad, —dijo Stiles. —No estoy seguro de cuánto, pero definitivamente hay una posibilidad.

Boyd apoyó su mano en la frente de Cora. —Su respiración no suena bien.

Derek agarró su mano, alejando más dolor. —Mientras más esperemos, más difícil será arreglarlo. —Se volvió hacia Stiles. —¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo?

Peter extendió sus brazos. —Te lo digo, no hay una cura para este tipo de envenenamiento. Al menos, no de la manera en que estás pensando.

Stiles realmente quería golpearlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Derek preguntó.

—Hay historias de Alfas que tenían el poder de curar sus Betas. —Peter se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo, han pasado años desde que lo leí...

—Ve al grano, —espetó Stiles.

Peter resopló, como si estuviera ofendido. —Cuando la enfermedad era demasiado grande, cuando la rara enfermedad había pasado el punto de no retorno, un alfa capacitado podía sacrificar su poder para salvar la vida de su beta. Por supuesto, era muy raro encontrarse con un alfa dispuesto a renunciar a ese nivel de poder. Muy raro.

Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —¿Estás diciendo que la única forma de salvar la vida de Cora es que Derek renuncie por completo a su poder alfa? ¿Y qué, convertirse en humano?

—Y convertirse en un Beta, —corrigió Peter. —Esa es la cuestión de los hombres lobo. Nuestras posiciones dentro de la manada son... fluidas.

A Stiles no le gustaba la cantidad de dientes con los que Peter estaba sonriendo.

Se volvió hacia Derek, porque Derek no podía considerar esto como un paso legítimo. Pero Derek estaba mirando desde Peter a Cora, afligido y vulnerable, como si no solo estuviera considerando este paso, sino que también estuviera intentando descubrir cómo tomarlo.

—No, —dijo Stiles. —No, no, demonios no. ¿O has olvidado que hay una manada de Alfas tratando de matarnos?

—Stiles, —dijo Derek en voz baja.

—Está mintiendo, —respondió Stiles, porque no. Un montón no Todo el no. —Tiene que serlo.

—¿Y qué ganaría en el mundo por mentir? —Peter preguntó.

Stiles dio un paso adelante, con los puños apretados a los costados. —No lo sé, pero solo porque no lo sé, no significa que no haya un beneficio para ti allí en alguna parte.

—No está mintiendo, —dijo Derek, y parecía estar agotado.

Peter levantó una ceja, como para decir ¿Ves?

Stiles quería saltar por la habitación y arrancar la jodida garganta de Peter porque claramente no había funcionado cuando Derek lo había hecho. El hecho de que Peter no estuviera mintiendo no significaba que no había un motivo ulterior. —Mira, todos queremos salvar a Cora, ¡pero ahora no es el mejor momento para considerar la eliminación de nuestra manada!.

—¡No me importa el poder! —Derek se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillaban rojos. Luego su mirada se volvió hacia Cora. —Ya no.

Por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto. Derek había perdido a toda su familia en un incendio, y luego a Erica, y casi Boyd. El imbécil tenía un complejo de mártir de una milla de ancho. Por supuesto, él consideraría renunciar a todo para salvar a la única familia que le quedaba.

Y Peter lo sabría.

Stiles se acercó a la cama y agarró el hombro de Derek. —No estás haciendo esto solo.

—Soy el Alfa, —dijo Derek. —Tengo que hacerlo solo.

Stiles miró a Boyd, esperando que alguien más se compadeciera de lo increíblemente estúpido que era Derek, pero Boyd no había apartado sus ojos de Cora por más de tres segundos desde que había entrado en la habitación. No hay ayuda allí.

—No, no lo haces, —dijo Stiles. —Tienes una manada, eres un idiota abnegado. Y estás unido a tu manada, ¿no? Es por eso que tuvimos, —saludó desde su pecho hasta la de Derek, —algo extraño y ligero anoche, es por eso que sabías dónde encontrar a Cora a pesar de que no te dije que íbamos camino al hospital. Y las manadas comparten el poder, ¿verdad? ¿Cuantos más Betas, más fuerte es el Alfa y cuanto más fuerte el Alfa, más fuertes son los Betas?

Derek lo miró como si Stiles estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Para su sorpresa, fue Boyd quien respondió: —Eso es correcto.

Stiles parpadeó, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —Está bien, entonces. Entonces, si compartes un vínculo con tu manada, es razonable que puedas usar ese poder para ayudar a curarla, no solo el tuyo.

El trueno se estrelló fuera, cuán apropiadamente dramático, pero afortunadamente las luces se mantuvieron estables. Derek seguía mirándolo como si hablara en otro idioma o alguna mierda.

Derek finalmente apartó su mirada de Stiles y miró a Cora. —No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. Ella es mi hermana, yo soy el Alfa, esta es mi responsabilidad.

Y apuesto mi educación universitaria a que Peter sabía que pensarías eso cuando lanzó esta jodida idea por ahí, pensó Stiles, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—No nos estás preguntando. —Boyd se enderezó en toda su altura. —Te lo estamos diciendo. Podrías ser el Afa, pero ella es nuestra manada también.

Stiles extendió su mano hacia Boyd. —Gracias, Boyd. Escúchalo. Tiene sentido.

Derek miró entre los dos. Stiles no podía estar seguro, pero parecía que su determinación de hacer esto solo era palabrería. Bueno.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a Peter, que estaba más cerca de la puerta ahora, pero no pudo leer su expresión. Solo podía esperar que no estuviera jugando directamente con la mano que Peter estaba tratando.

—Derek, —dijo Stiles suavemente. —Haremos esto juntos. Nuestra manada. —Dio a la palabra tanto énfasis como pudo. —Ya no estás solo.

El trueno retumbó de nuevo, y Derek se sacudió como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Stiles tenía la sensación de que había llegado más cerca de la marca con la última declaración de la que le hubiera gustado a Derek.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek. —Lo haremos juntos.

—Bien, —dijo Stiles.

Peter se acercó un poco más. —¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—No, —dijo Stiles. —Pero me imagino que si mueves tu culo y te tomas de la mano para cantar el Kumbaya de hombre lobo, lo resolveremos.

Peter frunció el ceño, pero se acercó a Boyd y le tendió las manos.

Boyd le dio a Stiles una mirada claramente irritada, pero agarró la mano de Peter y luego extendió la mano para agarrar el hombro de Derek. Stiles apretó con más fuerza el otro hombro de Derek, y luego tomó la mano de Peter con los más suaves temblores.

Derek tenía una mano sujetando la de Cora y la otra alrededor de su muñeca. —¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

—Claro, —dijo Stiles. —Al noventa por ciento.

—Stiles.

—Está bien, más bien el sesenta, pero vamos, amigo, no es que tengamos muchas opciones aquí. —Él apretó el hombro de Derek. —Solo haz lo que has estado haciendo, pero, ya sabes, intenta atraer a todos nosotros en lugar de a ti solo.

Derek frunció el ceño de tal manera que Stiles lo interpretó con que ya que no estaba siendo muy útil, pero bueno. Estaba volando tan ciego como Derek en ese momento, tal vez incluso más porque no tenía años y años de experiencia como criatura sobrenatural para respaldarlo.

Oh bien. No era como si tuviera mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. Dejándose llevar por su instinto había funcionado bastante bien contra Kali y los gemelos la noche anterior, por lo que Stiles estaba dispuesto a dar la misma estrategia en este momento.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su chispa, pensó en la unión de la manada entre él y Derek, Boyd, Peter y Cora, pensó en el pequeño destello de luz que había saltado entre él y Derek cuando él había hecho la promesa de ser su emisario. Pensó en cómo había hecho un círculo de cenizas en el agua y lo mantuvo en su lugar el tiempo suficiente para obligar a no solo a uno, o a dos, sino a tres Alfas a llamarlo empate y marcharse.

Lo que sea que los Alfas le hubieran hecho a Cora, podrían arreglarlo. Su manada podría ser joven, pero podrían ser fuertes.

Y ahí. Stiles sintió algo cálido y sólido en su interior, como cuando revisó las preguntas en una prueba y se dio cuenta de que conocía todas las respuestas. Él podía hacer esto. Ellos podían hacer esto. Los Alfas no eran tan buenos como pensaban que lo eran, y no dividirán a esta manada.

Sintió que Derek alejaba el dolor de Cora, lo sintió alejarse del veneno y vio la forma en que comía por su poder, un sanguinolento verde en los bordes del fuerte rojo de Derek... su poder Alfa. Y Stiles simplemente... lo impulsó. Empujó su propia chispa a través del vínculo, nivelando el poder de Derek, e hizo lo mismo con Boyd y con Peter. Sus poderes tenía todos colores diferentes, pero podía ver la unión de la manada, ver el círculo que formaba a través de los cinco, ver la forma en que el vínculo de Cora era más débil y más enfermo que los demás.

Bueno, eso no sería suficiente.

Stiles empujó su chispa a través de Derek y dentro de Cora, fortaleciendo su parte del vínculo con la manada. Vio como la oscuridad del veneno desaparecía, atraída por Derek y quemada por el poder alfa. Parpadeó y se oscureció, convirtiéndose en un rojo más apagado, pero Stiles lo igualaba con su propia chispa, con partes del poder dorado más fuerte de Boyd y el azul de Peter.

Lo estaban haciendo. Estaba funcionando.

La oscuridad del veneno desapareció por completo, y Cora abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento.

Stiles oyó un estallido en el fondo de su mente, y luego estaba fuera de la visión emisaria especial que le había permitido ver los lazos de ese tipo. La habitación nadó, y tuvo que agarrarse a la cama hasta que estuvo firme una vez más. Eso... era mucha energía que no había esperado usar.

Derek gruñó y cayó como un saco de patatas.

—¡Mierda! —Stiles se agachó junto a él. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, —se quejó Derek, pero todavía sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Sí, eso es súper creíble. —Stiles puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Derek. —Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la silla o algo así.

Derek lo empujó lejos. —¿Cora está bien?

—Estoy bien, —dijo Cora, y Stiles giró tan rápido que casi golpeó a Derek en la cara.

Cora se sentó en la cama, todavía pálida pero parecía mucho mejor que hace unos minutos. Boyd tenía una mano en su hombro, ya sea para mantenerla estable o para aliviar su dolor, Stiles no podía decir.

La cara de Derek se suavizó inconmensurablemente. —Cora.

Cora entrecerró los ojos, pero había demasiada incredulidad y cariño en su rostro como para que Stiles pensara que realmente estaba enojada. —No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—Eres mi hermana, —dijo Derek, como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba.

Demonios, probablemente fue así.

Stiles tomó el brazo de Derek nuevamente. —Bien, vamos, amigo, vamos a llevarte a algún lado que no sea el piso del hospital. ¿Boyd?

Boyd no parecía querer alejarse demasiado de Cora, pero se acercó a la cama y ayudó a Stiles a levantar y poner a Derek en una silla. Derek gruñó con el movimiento.

Pero Stiles no había terminado con él todavía. —Tus ojos, muéstrame tus ojos.

No creía que Derek hubiera perdido su poder, pero no podía estar seguro. Todavía podía ver la forma en que el audaz poder rojo se desvanecía y atenuaba cuando Derek le había quitado el veneno a Cora y dentro de él.

Derek suspiró, como si estuviera tan malditamente humillado, y abrió los ojos.

Brillantes ojos rojos. Alfa.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo y se hundió en la pared en busca de apoyo. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara. Mierda, había funcionado. Realmente había funcionado.

—Buen trabajo, sobrino, —dijo Peter, aunque Stiles no podía decir si lo decía en serio o no.

Derek agarró la mano de Stiles. —Gracias, —dijo, sin una pequeña sensación.

Lo primero que pensó fue decir que no había problema o no, pero sabía que era un gran problema. —Yo, eh... sí, —dijo finalmente, muy articuladamente.—Nuestra manada, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de Derek se clavaron en los de él. —Nuestra manada, —repitió.

Las palabras hicieron estremecer la columna a Stiles, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo. Para bien o para mal, había arrojado su sombrero con Derek. Esto fue lo que eligió.

Sonó su teléfono, cortando el silencio en la habitación, y Stiles casi saltó de su piel tratando de responder. La cara de su padre estaba en la pantalla, y su corazón se hundió. —Oye, papá, papá. Qué es...

—¿Dónde estás? —Papá exigió.

—Uh. —Stiles debatió una mentira durante dos segundos, pero mucha gente lo había visto con Cora y en el hospital, incluida Melissa. —Estoy en el hospital. Una niña se derrumbó y vine con ella hasta que su familia pudo llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Y qué chica es esa?

Stiles salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo para obtener cierta apariencia de privacidad, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que los cuatro hombres lobo serían capaces de escuchar los dos lados de la conversación. —Cora Hale.

—Hale, —repitió papá rotundamente. —¿Cómo Derek Hale?

—Bueno, ya sabes, no me gusta hacer suposiciones solo porque tienen el mismo apellido...

—Stiles.

Stiles rodó sus ojos hacia el techo. —Sí, ella es la hermana de Derek. Hermana menor.

—¿Y la seguiste al hospital por la bondad de tu corazón?

—¡Ella colapsó sobre mí! —Stiles protestó. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, dejarla en el aula de química?

Papá suspiró. —¿Está su familia allí?

—¿Sí?

—Bien. Entonces quiero que llegues a casa. Ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque la tormenta está empeorando y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás en un lugar seguro.

Stiles miró por el pasillo. —Estoy en el hospital. No estoy seguro de que sea mucho más seguro que esto.

Papá habló con alguien al otro lado del teléfono, pero Stiles no pudo entender qué estaba diciendo o con quién estaba hablando. —Stiles. Por favor. ¿Puedes irte a casa? O, en su defecto, ¿ir a buscar a Scott e ir a su casa?

—¿Scott? —Su padre no estaba en la estación del sheriff, entonces. —¿Papá dónde estás?

—La escuela secundaria. Y antes de preguntar, no, no te estoy diciendo el por qué.

—¡Pero papá! —Stiles se sacudió, miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. —No puedes simplemente decirme que estás en la escuela secundaria y no decirme por qué. ¿Están bien todos?

Tan pronto como formuló la pregunta, tuvo la horrible sensación de que la respuesta era no.

La vacilación de su padre no ayudó. —Stiles. Solo ve a casa.

Un pensamiento nuevo y más horrible saltó al primer plano de su mente. —¿Es Scott?

—Scott está bien. Allison está bien. Y ahora necesito saber que irás a un lugar donde estarás bien. —Más voces en el otro extremo que Stiles no pudo entender, y luego su padre dijo: —Tengo que irme. Te veré en casa.

—Te amo, —dijo Stiles, pero su padre ya había colgado.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Podía pensar en varias razones para que su padre estuviera en la escuela secundaria, pero ninguno de ellas era bueno.

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto. Stiles esperaba que fuera de su padre, diciéndole una vez más que volviera a casa, o en su defecto, tal vez de Scott.

Pero no fue ninguno de los dos.

De: Ally A

Ha habido otro sacrificio en la escuela.

Un profesor.

Lydia está perdida.

La sangre de Stiles se heló. Joder, joder, entonces esa era la razón por la que su papá estaba allí. Y esto probablemente era solo el primero; habría al menos dos más.

Para: Ally A

Estaré allí en 15.

Estaba a la mitad del pasillo cuando recordó que no había llevado su Jeep al hospital. Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y corrió de regreso a la habitación de Cora.

—Necesito un viaje de regreso a la escuela secundaria, —dijo tan pronto como hubo cruzado la puerta. —Ha habido otro sacrificio. Y Lydia está desaparecida.

Cora luchó por salir de la cama. —Yo voy.

Derek la empujó hacia abajo. —Diablos no, —dijo, y arrojó sus llaves a Stiles.

Stiles las atrapó y se quedó boquiabierto. Derek ni siquiera había dudado. —¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Derek sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta. —Encontraremos otro. Ve.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Stiles retrocedió hacia la puerta. —Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo.

Con eso, corrió por el pasillo, esperando contra toda esperanza que no fuera demasiado tarde.

***

Derek escuchó los rápidos latidos del corazón de Stiles, y luego sus pasos, se desvanecieron mientras corría por el pasillo y salía del hospital.

Cora le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. —¿Por qué diablos no me dejaste ir?

Él tomó el golpe e hizo una mueca. —Porque todavía te estás recuperando. Y te necesito en tu mejor forma. —Miró a Boyd. —A los dos.

Boyd se cruzó de brazos. —No te preocupes, ya estoy allí.

Peter resopló. —¿Y yo que?

La actitud hizo que Derek apretara los dientes; Peter pudo haber sido parte de su manada, pero eso no significaba que Derek confiara en él.—Igualmente. —Miró la furiosa tormenta. —La luna llena esta noche. Y no creo que esta tormenta sea natural.

—No es solo la luna llena, —dijo Peter, toda condescendencia y colmillos. —¿O lo has olvidado? También es el eclipse.

Derek se tensó ante el recordatorio. El eclipse lunar era el único momento en que serían completamente impotentes, completamente humanos. Y él sabía muy poco acerca de cómo funcionaba la magia druida, pero no era difícil adivinar que una luna llena combinada con un eclipse lunar sería importante para el Darach también. Había una buena posibilidad de que todos los sacrificios que habían estado haciendo en las últimas semanas culminaran esta noche, cualquiera que fuese su objetivo final.

Los relámpagos destellaron y la energía parpadeó una vez más.

Derek ansiaba salir de allí, regresar a su loft donde podría proteger mejor su mochila. —Boyd, ve a buscar a Melissa. Dile que Cora está despierta y tenemos que irnos. Peter, trae tu coche.

Boyd dudó un segundo, con una mano todavía en el brazo de Cora, y luego salió de la habitación.

Peter lo miró ir dudosamente. —No estoy seguro de que todos entremos cómodamente en mi coche.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Lo haremos funcionar.

Sonó su teléfono, y él respondió sin mirar. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Stiles? —La voz de Jennifer dijo. —¿Por qué uno de mis alumnos te estaría llamando?

Jennifer. Derek se había olvidado por completo de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? —Jennifer, lo siento, —dijo. —¿Estás bien? He oído que hubo otra muerte en la escuela.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Jennifer, pero sonaba tranquila, apagada. —Ha sido duro. Queríamos tener el concierto conmemorativo esta noche, pero con la nueva muerte, yo solo...

Derek asintió en su teléfono, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo. —Moverse es probablemente lo mejor, entonces.

—¿Puedes venir aquí? —ella preguntó. —Realmente necesito verte ahora.

Casi dijo que sí, porque eso era lo que se suponía que debía decir. Hace dos días, lo habría hecho. Pero ahora... él no quería, no sentía atracción por ella, y necesitaba quedarse con su manada. —No puedo, lo siento. Mi hermana está en el hospital. Necesito quedarme con ella.

—¿No hay nadie más que pueda quedarse con ella? —Jennifer dijo. —Por favor, Derek, solo estoy...

—No hay nadie, —la interrumpió. Su piel se estaba arrastrando; ¿Por qué su piel se arrastraba por su voz? —No puedo dejarla aquí sola.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, —dijo Jennifer, apaciguando. —¿Saldrás pronto? ¿Puedo verte en tu loft?

No. Él no la quería allí. No con su manada. No importa que ella hubiera estado allí antes, no importa que la hubiera tenido en su cama. En este momento, la idea de traer a Jennifer al loft le provocó escalofríos. Ella era prácticamente una desconocida, y no era manada. —Probablemente deberías irte a casa, —dijo. —Descansa un poco. Iré a verte más tarde.

—Pero Derek, —su voz tembló, —Tengo miedo. Esto es realmente aterrador, y me sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera estar contigo.

Su voz tiró de él, como un anzuelo en su pecho. Ella era su novia, ¿no? Debería ir a verla, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien...

Pero él no quería. Quería quedarse con su manada, quería alejarla de ellos. Y eso fue ... extraño. Él debería querer verla, ¿no es así? Y seguro que no debería sentir esta abrumadora necesidad de alejarla.

—Lo siento, —dijo, porque lo era. —Pero tengo que estar con mi hermana. No puedo dejar a mi familia en este momento. Iré más tarde, lo prometo.

Jennifer estuvo callada durante unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que Derek pensara que la llamada se había cortado.

—Vamos, Derek, —dijo, su tono tan diferente de lo que habían sido momentos antes de que Derek fuera arrojado. —¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión?

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que su estómago se revolviera, y resolvió su determinación de mantenerla lejos de su mochila. —No, —dijo en breve. —No puedes.

Él colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Peter preguntó.

Derek frunció el ceño y se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Acabas de decirle a tu novia que se vaya a la mierda? —Preguntó Cora, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ella no es mi novia, —dijo automáticamente Derek, y no fue una cosa extraña para decir justo después de que él había pensado que ella era.

Cora se estremeció.

Maldición. —Ella no es más importante que tú, —dijo, suavizando su tono.

Cora lo miró como si estuviera loco, antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa, probablemente la primera verdadera que había visto de ella en las semanas desde que la había encontrado de nuevo.

—Por muy conmovedor que sea esto, no ser tu novia hace que tu conversación sea un poco extraña, ¿no crees? —Peter dijo.

Derek suspiró. Por supuesto, Peter había escuchado toda la conversación. De acuerdo, a veces no se podía evitar, pero aún así era grosero mencionarlo.—¿Por qué, porque quería que fuera a verla cuando uno de sus colegas había sido asesinado?

—No. —Peter negó con la cabeza. —Me refiero a su insistencia en verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo, o no saliendo, según sea el caso?

Derek se frotó los ojos. —No mucho tiempo. No hemos... —Se detuvo, tratando de recordar.

Su primera noche juntos -cuando se derrumbó en el estacionamiento de la escuela, sangrando, y Jennifer lo había llevado de vuelta a su loft- se sintió borrosa e irreal, como si tal vez hubiera sido un sueño y él no se hubiera despertado por completo. La sensación lo había seguido por el resto de la semana. La última noche, o esta mañana, realmente, fue la primera vez que se sintió como si se hubiera levantado, pero ahora que había estado hablando con ella, Derek estaba tan confundido como lo había estado antes.

Recordaba esta mañana, la sensación de que la magia se había roto para que el enlace emisario-Alfa entre él y Stiles pudiera formarse, y una espiral fría de terror se apretó en sus entrañas. —Magia.

—¿Magia? —Peter repitió, levantando una ceja. —¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Ella había estado tratando de usar magia sobre él por teléfono, ¿por qué? No importaba Si ella pudiera usar la magia, especialmente si usaba magia con alguien sin su consentimiento, había una buena posibilidad de que Jennifer no fuera tan inocente en todo esto como Derek había pensado anteriormente.

Trató de recuperar su teléfono. Stiles estaba en la escuela secundaria, junto con su padre, y probablemente con Lydia, Allison y Scott. Tenía que hacerles saber lo que sospechaba sobre Jennifer, o de lo contrario...

Boyd regresó a la habitación. —No puedo encontrar a Melissa.

—Ella puede estar en descanso. —Derek presionó el botón de llamada y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja. —Mira si puedes encontrarla en la sala de descanso.

Boyd negó con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que pensé, pero seguí su olor por todo el hospital, y termina fuera. No puedo encontrarla en ningún lado.

Mierda. Bueno, realmente no necesitaban hacer demasiado para sacar a Cora de aquí; estaba bien, pero Derek no quería que nadie tuviese ningún motivo para ir tras ellos. —Está bien. Ella podría haber ido a almorzar. Simplemente...

Stiles recogió. —Derek.

Incluso a través del teléfono, había suficiente terror en la voz de Stiles para hacer que cualquier otro pensamiento en la cabeza de Derek se detuviera. Se apartó de Boyd y volvió toda su atención hacia Stiles. —Stiles, necesitas traer a tu papá y salir de la escuela. Creo que Jennifer puede usar magia, y...

—Ella puede, —dijo Stiles. —Derek, ella es la Darach.

Derek se congeló. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Cora, Boyd y Peter se ponían rígidos, pero no le importaba de que estuvieran escuchando. —¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué pasó?

La respiración de Stiles era demasiado superficial, demasiado rápida. Derek odiaba que la pequeña pieza de plástico, metal y vidrio en su mano fuera la única conexión que tenían.

—Stiles, —dijo de nuevo. —Háblame. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella... tenía a Lydia. Iba a sacrificarla, porque es una banshee...

—¿Una banshee? —Peter exclamó.

Derek agitó una mano para callarlo.

—Mi papá la detuvo antes.. —la voz de Stiles se rompió. —Derek, es mi papá. El Darach se llevó a mi papá.

La sangre de Derek se heló, y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de poder hablar nuevamente. —Stiles. Consigue a los demás, reúnete en el loft. La encontraremos. Lo encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, nada le va a pasar a tu padre.

Stiles tomó una larga y temblorosa respiración del otro lado del teléfono, pero no respondió.

—¿Scott está con él? —Boyd preguntó. —¿O Isaac?

Derek comenzó a preguntar qué quería decir Boyd con eso, pero Boyd parecía medio segundo después de saltar la habitación y agarrar el teléfono de la mano de Derek. Puso el teléfono en el altavoz y lo sostuvo para que Stiles pudiera oírlo.

Boyd se acercó. —¿Scott está allí? ¿O Isaac?

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo. —¿Por qué diablos querrías saber...

—¿Hay alguien allí que pueda decirnos cómo olía? —Boyd intervino.

—Si espera.

Hubo algunos crujidos en el otro extremo, voces que hablaban lo suficientemente bajo como para que Derek no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo.

Miró a Boyd y levantó una ceja, tratando de descubrir a dónde iba con esto. Boyd se encontró con su mirada fijamente, una contracción de su mandíbula, la única señal de lo preocupado que estaba.

—¿Huelo algo aquí? —Derek preguntó.

Boyd asintió una vez.

—Scott dice que olía a... aguanta... como algo rancio y podrido, pero también como una tostada quemada, como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego en un pantano.

Derek cerró los ojos. Cuando todo terminó, realmente necesitaban enseñarle a Scott a describir lo que olía.

—Está bien, —dijo Boyd. —Entonces tenemos más problemas.

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo. —¿Qué diablos, qué más problema podríamos tener?

Los ojos de Boyd volvieron a mirar a Derek. —Creo que el Darach se llevó también a Melissa.


	5. Past and Present

Derek rompió casi todas las normas de seguridad vial y los devolvió al lof lo más rápido que pudo. La lluvia caía, oscureciendo el parabrisas casi tan rápido como los limpiaparabrisas, pero regresaron a su edificio sin problemas.

El Jeep de Stiles ya estaba en el estacionamiento, junto con el Toyota de Derek y un coche que Derek estaba seguro de que era el de Allison o el de Lydia.

Él y Boyd ayudaron a Cora a salir del coche, y luego ellos y Peter corrieron hacia las puertas del edificio. La lluvia resonaba en el garaje de estacionamiento, salpicada por el estruendo ocasional del trueno.

—Esto no es una tormenta natural, —dijo Peter.

—No, mierda, —dijo Boyd.

Derek no se sorprendió de llegar a su loft y ver que Stiles ya estaba allí, junto con Scott, Lydia, Allison e Isaac. Se sorprendió al ver a Deaton con ellos, y los dos mapas de Beacon Hills extendidos sobre su mesa.

Derek señaló el sofá. —Cora, siéntate.

—Estoy bien, —murmuró, pero el hecho de que se fuera sin ninguna otra protesta le dijo a Derek que no estaba tan bien como quería.

Boyd la siguió, y Derek fue directo a Stiles, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina y hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Parecía pálido y antinaturalmente pequeño, con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando o simplemente conteniendo las lágrimas. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un ratón, un sonido terriblemente rápido que hizo que Derek quisiera destrozar la ciudad para encontrar al sheriff.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles . —¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? ¿Exactamente?

—No… —Stiles se abrazó y negó con la cabeza. —No sé. Solo sé lo que te dije por teléfono.

—Encontré a la Sra. Blake con el cuchillo que estaba usando para matar a los maestros, —dijo Lydia.

Derek la miró y parpadeó. De todas las personas aquí, él no había esperado que fuera ella quien lo empezará a informar. —¿Maestros? —él repitió. —Pensé que solo había uno.

Lydia levantó la cabeza y Derek pudo ver una marca roja alrededor de su cuello, como si alguien hubiera intentado estrangularla. Se sintió vagamente enfermo. —Solo encontraron un cuerpo antes de llamar a la comisaría del Sheriff. Encontramos dos más después de que llegáramos allí. —Ella extendió sus manos en el mapa cubierto sobre la mesa. —Dijo que iría tras los Alfas, que los sacrificios eran un mal necesario para darle el poder de matarlos. Dijo que solo le quedaba un conjunto de sacrificios antes del eclipse de esta noche.

Un conjunto significaba tres sacrificios. Tres personas más para morir, y ella ya tenía dos. —Entonces ella necesita uno más para eso.

—No, —dijo Allison, con la voz temblando. —Tiene tres. Mi padre se había ido cuando fui a casa a buscar armas.

—Y olía igual que como dijo Scott en la escuela, —dijo Isaac. —De esa forma extraña a putrefacción quemada.

—Lo mismo que olí en el hospital, —dijo Boyd desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Cora.

—¿Pero qué tienen en común? —Cora preguntó. —Para eso están los sacrificios, ¿no? La gente tiene que tener algo en común: Melissa es enfermera, Argent es cazador...

—Son todos padres, —dijo Derek, y luego porque probablemente era necesario agregarlos, —Padres solteros.

Stiles detuvo su ritmo y miró a la nada. —Guardianes.

—¿Qué? —Allison dijo.

—Guardianes, —repitió Stiles. —Dijiste, —señaló a Deaton, —que había diferentes clases de sacrificios, que ella podía tomar algo específico de cada uno de ellos: vírgenes, guerreros, sanadores, maestros, guardianes. Y cómo llamas legalmente alguien que actúa como un padre, ¿pero no es uno?

Derek miró a Isaac, y luego se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. —Su guardián.

—Mierda. —Stiles se pasó una mano por la cara. —Ella los va a matar.

—Todavía no, —dijo Lydia. —Parecía que tenía que esperar hasta que estuviese más cerca del eclipse para obtener el máximo poder. Así que probablemente los mantenga en algún lugar hasta que llegue el momento.

Stiles extendió sus brazos. —¿Y realmente crees que podremos encontrarlos antes de que suceda? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo grande que es esta ciudad? ¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte!

Allison señaló el mapa. —Los otros sacrificios se encontraron en o cerca de la convergencia de líneas ley. Probablemente los haya escondido en algún lugar cerca de una de ellas.

Stiles se acercó a la mesa y agitó sus manos sobre el mapa. —Incluso si nos separamos, no hay manera de que tengamos tiempo para verificar cada uno de estos lugares. ¿Y si lo hiciéramos, pero todavía se nos escapó uno? No podemos...

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de nuevo. Derek se acercó y agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, tratando de calmarlo. —También tenemos cinco hombres lobo que pueden rastrear por el olor.

—¡Seis! —Gritó Cora.

—¡Te estás recuperando! —Derek gritó de vuelta.

Cora mostró sus colmillos y brilló sus ojos amarillos. —Como el infierno me voy a quedar atrás cuando todos salgan a buscarlos.

—Hay una buena posibilidad de que ella sepa cómo enmascarar sus aromas, —dijo Deaton, el primero que había hablado desde que Derek había entrado en el lof. —Dependiendo de tus sentidos puede que no sea el mejor curso de acción aquí.

Derek sintió que el gruñido se alzaba en su garganta, y lo apretó de nuevo. —¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

—Hay una manera de eludir sus sacrificios, —dijo Deaton. —Anularlos antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de realizarlos.

Stiles levantó la cabeza del mapa, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de esperanza. —¿Anularlos? ¿Quieres decir que no puede sacrificar a nuestros padres porque nada sucederá? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Deaton vaciló. —Hacemos un sacrificio propio. Uno dispuesto, por cada uno de los suyos.

—¿Uno dispuesto? —Derek hizo eco. —¿En serio crees que encontraríamos a tres personas dispuestas a morir para salvar a otras tres?

Deaton lo miró con suavidad. —Tendrían que ser tres personas específicas. Las que ya estaban unidas por la sangre de las que ella tomó.

Nadie habló por un momento. Deaton no estaba sugiriendo lo que Derek pensó que estaba sugiriendo.

—Te refieres a nosotros, —finalmente dijo Stiles, rompiendo el silencio. —Yo, Scott, Allison. Quieres decir que tienes que sacrificarnos.

Deaton asintió. —Sí.

Derek apretó con más fuerza la nuca de Stiles , quiso apartarlo de Deaton, alejarse de la horrible idea. —Absolutamente no.

Stiles se giró hacia él y le apartó la mano. —Hey, imbécil, no puedes hablar por mí.

—Hey, imbécil, te necesito con vida, —espetó Derek.

—No morirán por mucho tiempo, —dijo Deaton. —Solo lo suficiente para hacer que el otro sacrificio sea nulo, y luego podemos traerlos de vuelta.

Antes de que Derek pudiera señalar los innumerables defectos de esa línea de pensamiento, Boyd habló. —Sí, eso suena totalmente seguro y completamente infalible.

—Absolutamente nada podría salir mal con ese plan, —agregó Cora. —¿Cómo diablos sabría ella que hicimos el sacrificio? ¿Vamos a mandarle un mensaje de texto?

—O en lugar de anularlo, terminaríamos dándole una dosis doble de poder sacrificial, —dijo Boyd.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza hacia el sofá antes de mirar fijamente a Stiles, tratando de impresionarlo sobre la terrible idea que era.

Scott se levantó, desde donde había estado sentado en el piso cerca de Isaac. —Lo haré.

Isaac se puso de pie. —¿Estás loco?

—Es mi madre, —dijo Scott. —No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarla, no me importa cuál sea el riesgo, lo haré.

Allison miró distraídamente el mapa, las manos extendidas sobre él, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Lydia puso una mano sobre la de Allison y la apretó.

Stiles mordió sus labios, y luego dijo: —Estoy dentro.

—No, —dijo Derek.

—¿Disculpa? —Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Desde cuándo es esta tu decisión?

—Desde que te uniste a mi manada y te convertiste en mi emisario, —dijo Derek. —Tiene que haber otra manera.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué otra manera será? —Stiles gritó. —¿Vas a llamar a tu novia sobrenaturalmente asesina y preguntarle agradablemente? ¡Porque estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien!

Derek recibió el golpe verbal, tragó y trató de mantener la voz firme. —No me permitiste ser un idiota sacrificado para salvar a mi hermana. No voy a dejar que seas uno para salvar a tu padre. Podemos encontrar otra manera.

Stiles se rió vagamente y se secó los ojos. —No sé si lo has notado, amigo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para analizar nuestras opciones.

—Te encontré a ti y a Cora, puedo encontrar a tu padre, —dijo Derek.

—No es lo mismo, es... —Stiles se detuvo, mirando por sobre el hombro de Derek. —Espera. Nos encontraste a mí y a Cora. Porque somos tu manada. ¿Cómo alguien se convierte en manada?

—Bueno, tú lo eliges, como lo hiciste, o...

—O naces en ella ¿verdad? ¿Es por la sangre? —Stiles se acercó a Derek, ahora parecía ansioso, emocionado, pero no enojado. —Soy manada. ¿Lo sería mi papá?

Derek no estaba seguro; no recordaba a nadie que se uniera a su manada de otra manera. Por lo general, la persona en cuestión había hecho una especie de propuesta, era consciente de que se estaban uniendo al grupo.

Pero la forma en que Stiles lo miraba, los ojos ardiendo con determinación...

—Es tu manada, —dijo Derek con toda la convicción que sentía. —Eso lo hace mío.

—¿Puedes hacer tu cosa alfa y solo...averiguar dónde está? —Stiles preguntó.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Creo que eso funcionó con Cora porque es mi hermana. Tendría que ser más fuerte, estar más cerca de él, tener más de un...

—Un impulso, —dijo Stiles con entusiasmo. —Como cuando sacamos el veneno.

Derek consideró la sugerencia. Sacando el veneno habían sido Stiles y la manada aumentando sus poderes Alfa innatos. Esto sería muy similar. Podría funcionar. —Si, así.

—Un hechizo de búsqueda es peligroso para aquellos con poca experiencia, —dijo Deaton.

—Así que está muriendo, —respondió Stiles.

Derek podría haberse pavoneado un poco al respecto.

Boyd y Cora se acercaron a la mesa y se pararon justo detrás de Lydia y Allison. —Dinos lo que tenemos que hacer, —dijo Boyd.

Scott golpeó su mano en el mapa. —¿Hablas en serio? Si esto no funciona...

—Tendremos tiempo de intentar algo más, —interrumpió Derek, y señaló a Boyd y a Cora más cerca. A Stiles, dijo: —Dinos qué hacer.

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego se plantó en la cabecera de la mesa. —De acuerdo. Sí, solo tenemos que reunirnos, tomarnos de la mano, y con suerte podremos resolverlo desde allí.

—Lo resolveremos a partir de ahí, —dijo Derek con firmeza, y tomó su lugar al lado de Stiles.

Stiles hizo sonar sus nudillos. —Está bien, cualquiera que no se considere parte de esta manada que retroceda. No estoy seguro de cómo funcionará esto con los que no están involucrados.

Para sorpresa de Derek, Lydia se levantó y agarró la mano de Cora. —Voy a ayudar, —declaró. —No voy a quedarme quieta y ver cómo encuentras más cuerpos.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —Está bien. Podemos trabajar con eso.

Deaton dio un paso atrás, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Solo necesitas un emisario, no dos. Me sentaré.

Internamente Derek estaba agradecido por eso. Deaton pudo haber sido el emisario de su madre, pero él y Derek casi no tenían ninguna relación de la que hablar. Y Derek estaba bastante seguro de que cualquier ayuda que Deaton le hubiera dado era más por falta de memoria y obligación que cualquier deseo real de ayudar.

Allison empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, tomando la mano de Lydia. —Estamos en esto juntos, —dijo, y no apartó los ojos de Derek. —Separarnos es por lo que hemos perdido tanto. Todos queremos proteger a nuestras familias, todos queremos proteger esta ciudad. Debemos estar juntos.

Se sentía como una rama de olivo, extendida para salvar la relación fracturada entre sus familias. Derek sostuvo su mirada e inclinó su barbilla, aceptándola de ella, al menos. Su padre era otra historia, una con la que podrían tratar mucho más tarde.

Por la forma en que Allison le devolvió la sonrisa, él tuvo la sensación de que ella lo entendía.

Isaac miró hacia Scott y hacia la mesa. Derek tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en el mapa, las líneas negras dibujando las carreteras y los límites de Beacon Hills. Había echado a Isaac, y no lamentaba eso, no lamentaba haber tratado de mantener su manada a salvo, pero lamentaba la brecha que había puesto entre ellos. Y sabía condenadamente bien que se merecía cualquier resentimiento que Isaac tuviera contra él.

Entonces Isaac se movió para pararse junto a Boyd y asintió imperceptiblemente hacia el mapa.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Había esperado que Boyd y Cora, Stiles, tal vez incluso Peter se adelantaran.No esperaba que nadie más quisiera ser parte de esto. Querer reclamarse a sí mismos como parte de su paquete.

Scott se mantuvo aparte, con los puños apretados mientras miraba a Stiles. —¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?

—Por el amor de Dios, Scott, ¿confiarás en mí por una vez en tu vida? —Stiles gritó.

Los dos tenían una especie de conversación silenciosa con nada más que expresiones faciales y gestos de la mano medio abortados, una que Derek no podía entender, pero que le recordaba tanto a él y a Laura que se le hacía difícil respirar.

Finalmente, Scott asintió, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona, y se acercó a la mesa. —Está bien. Hagamos esto.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles a su derecha y la de Allison a su izquierda, y vio como el resto de la manada se agarraba los unos a otros, parados juntos con las manos apretadas.

Por un momento repentino y doloroso, Derek retrocedió siete años, de pie alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con sus padres y hermanas y abuelos, tomados de la mano de la misma manera. Su madre como Alfa, su padre a su derecha como su compañero, y Laura a su izquierda como su heredera.

Nunca se suponía que este fuera su papel, nunca se suponía que fuera su vida. Se suponía que no debía ser el Alfa, no se suponía que se parase allí con una variopinta tripulación de humanos, hombres lobos y cazadores, atados por pura casualidad.

Y sin embargo, esto, aquí mismo, era la primera vez en años que sentía que tenía una manada de nuevo.

Miró a Stiles, parado a su derecha, con la cara tensa de una determinación feroz que Derek había llegado a reconocer y apreciar. La lealtad de Stiles y su terquedad necia eran dos de sus rasgos más importantes, y con él como un emisario, Derek sentía que su manada se convertiría en una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Su manada Huh.

Stiles levantó la vista del mapa, sus ojos ambarinos tenían solo un atisbo de incertidumbre, una pregunta que sabía que no debía formular en voz alta. ¿Podemos hacer esto?

Derek sostuvo su mirada fijamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para responder de tal manera que Stiles lo entendiera. Si podemos. Creo en ti.

Apretó la mano de Stiles. —Estamos listos.

Stiles asintió, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Derek cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, buscando la sensación que había tenido antes, la que le había dicho dónde estaba Cora.

Mis compañeros de manada están desaparecidos. Están en peligro. Necesito encontrarlos.

Sintió un ligero empujón en sus entrañas, aunque no podía decir si era la brújula interna o la magia de Stiles . Y entonces...

Beacon Hills apareció en su mente, como si flotara sobre ella. Vio la Reserva, y luego el área del centro de la ciudad, y luego se acercó antes de poder orientarse.

Derek apretó los dientes y apretó su agarre por acto reflejo, luego forzó sus manos a relajarse. No podía lastimar a Allison o Stiles; no sanarían como lo harían los demás.

La ciudad pasó volando por debajo de él, y se sumergió profundamente en la reserva, mucho más allá de donde su madre había dejado que él y sus hermanas vagaran cuando eran niños.

Había algo familiar en este lugar...

El pensamiento desapareció de su conciencia casi tan pronto como se cruzó, y Derek salió disparado de los árboles hacia un gran claro.

A primera vista, estaba mirando un árbol que era fácilmente el doble del tamaño de los que lo rodeaban, con un tronco que tenía que tener diez pies de diámetro. Luego parpadeó, y el árbol se había ido, lo único que quedaba era un muñón muerto que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Derek lo sabía.

Él sabía dónde estaba.

Parpadeó de nuevo, y estaba bajo el árbol en un sótano, con las raíces retorcidas en el suelo sobre su cabeza. A su izquierda, vio al Sheriff, a Argent y Melissa, todos atados pero todos vivos, todos juntos.

Y a su derecha, se vio a sí mismo, siete años más joven, agachado bajo un dosel de raíces y sollozando sobre el cuerpo de una niña en sus brazos.

¡No!

Derek se alejó, intentó cerrar los ojos, pero ya estaban cerrados. Le dolía más que la pipa que Kali había empujado a través de su pecho, más que la sensación de los colmillos de Peter hundiéndose en su brazo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y alzó los ojos para ver a Stiles allí con él, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Derek parpadeó.

El viento rugió en sus oídos, como si estuviera atrapado en un huracán, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba de vuelta en el loft. Su mano con garras estaba enterrada en medio de la reserva en el mapa, con la mano de Stiles apretada fuertemente sobre la suya.

Stiles miró boquiabierto el mapa. —Mierda, están aquí.

Derek luchó para sacar sus dedos del mapa. Sus garras se habían hundido más en la mesa de lo que había pensado; ¿Cómo él ni siquiera había sentido eso?

—Están aquí, y están vivos, —dijo Stiles. Agarró el brazo de Derek. —Tú los viste, ¿verdad?

Derek asintió y rezó para que Stiles no hubiera visto todo en el sótano. —Los vi.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Allison dijo. —Vamos a buscarlos.

La alarma del perímetro comenzó a parpadear.

Derek gruñó, empujándose frente a Stiles y Allison. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Isaac y Boyd haciendo lo mismo, empujando a Lydia y Cora al centro de un círculo protector de hombres lobo. Scott hizo lo mismo.

Derek escaneó las entradas y salidas al lof, escuchando los pasos y los latidos del corazón. ¿Habían regresado los Alfas? ¿Cuántos había? Kali había estado buscando sangre anoche, y no la había conseguido. No dejaría que ella regresara tan pronto como pudiera, sin importar si Deucalion lo aprobaba o no.

La puerta del loft se abrió con un chirrido metálico, y él sacó sus garras, preparado para defender a su manada con su vida. Un olor acre y podrido entró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek casi se atragantara.

Jennifer atravesó la puerta y arqueó las cejas hacia la manada. —¿Todo esto por mi pequeño yo? Realmente no deberías haberlo hecho.


	6. Scream and Storm

La Sra. Blake. Su maldita profesora de inglés, también conocido como el Darach, también conocido como la persona que había estado matando gente durante tres semanas, también conocido como la que tenía al padre de Stiles.

Stiles se lanzó hacia ella, sin más intención que desgarrarla con sus propias manos. Sólo consiguió dar un paso antes de que Derek lo agarrara por la cintura y lo detuviera.

Stiles luchó, pero no fue de mucha utilidad cuando un hombre lobo alfa estaba usando toda su fuerza para evitar que se moviera. —Déjame. Voy a meterle tanto muérdago en el culo que va a ser como la Navidad.

Derek gruñó, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de quién se suponía que era una advertencia.

La Sra. Blake dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando a Derek suplicante. —Derek.

Su gruñido aumentó en volumen. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a verte, te lo dije… —Se detuvo y resopló, y la súplica en su expresión se transformó en enojo. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me estás escuchando?

—Tu hechizo está roto, —dijo Derek, —así que deja de intentar usarlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Deletrear? —Stiles repitió. ¿Ella había hechizado a Derek? —¿Qué hechizo?

La Sra. Blake entrecerró los ojos, evaluándolos, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Stiles en absoluto. —Hm, —finalmente dijo. —Así que fuiste y te ligaste a un emisario. Lo suponía.

Stiles agarró el brazo de Derek. —¿Qué te hizo ella?

—No es importante en este momento, —dijo Derek en voz baja, y luego volvió su atención a la Sra. Blake. —No volveré a preguntar. Dínos qué hace aquí o vete.

La Sra. Blake levantó sus manos. —Realmente creo que empezamos mal.

—Caramba, ¿qué hay de ti asesinando gente a diestro y siniestro y secuestrando a nuestros padres? —Stiles dijo bruscamente. —¿Qué te dio esa idea?

—Stiles, —dijo Derek, en un tono que solo molestó a Stiles aún más.

—Lo juro, solo quiero hablar, —dijo Blake, con las manos todavía en alto.

Allison giró un cuchillo entre sus dedos. —¿Por qué deberíamos creer eso?

—Porque sabes que los Alfas son un peligro para esta ciudad, —dijo la Sra. Blake. —¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo aquí? Estoy tratando de detenerlos.

Stiles lo iba a perder con ella. —Sí, todos esos asesinatos son realmente útiles para detenerlos.

La Sra. Blake lo fulminó con la mirada y su actitud agradable desapareció. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le hicieron a sus manadas? ¿Qué le han hecho a los Alfas que no se unieron a ellos?

—¿Voy a intentar adivinarlo y decir que hubo un poco de violencia?— Stiles dijo. —¿Alguna muerte, tal vez?

—¿Un poco? —Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Mataron a sus manadas. Betas que dependían de ellos, emisarios que habían jurado protegerlos. Nos mataron a todos por el poder.

—Estabas en uno de sus manadas, —dijo Derek en voz baja.

La Sra. Blake asintió una vez, bruscamente. —Yo era el emisario de Kali. Su novia.

¿Su novia? Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Él no había esperado eso.

—Traté de detenerla. Lo hice. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. —Ella se rió amargamente. —La única razón por la que no estoy muerta es porque no se molestó en quedarse lo suficiente como para acabar conmigo. Logré arrastrarme hasta el Nemeton, un árbol sagrado con gran poder. Había sido cortado años antes, cortando su poder, pero alguien recientemente le había dado un sacrificio al árbol.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Derek, y Stiles sintió la forma en que su brazo, ya tenso, se puso rígido como una barra de metal.

—Me dio el impulso que necesitaba para seguir con vida, —dijo Blake. —De acuerdo, no podía curarme del todo...

Se detuvo, y por una fracción de segundo Stiles vio su rostro real, retorcido y lleno de cicatrices, antes de negar con la cabeza y su magia estaba firmemente en su lugar.

—Mierda, —susurró Stiles.

—Me hicieron esto. —La Sra. Blake apretó los puños. —Merecen ser castigados. Merecen pagar.

—Y matar gente inocente ayuda con eso ¿cómo, exactamente? —Allison dijo.

—Fueron sacrificios, —dijo Blake. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poderoso que es Deucalion? Esta es la única forma en que tuve la oportunidad de vencerlos. Era un mal necesario. Seguro que puedes entender eso. —Ella dio un paso adelante. —Pero si me estás ayudando, no necesitaré más. Una vez que los Alfas hayan muerto, puedo dejar ir a tus padres.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Allison y Scott. Allison estaba agarrando su cuchillo con tanta fuerza que Stiles se sorprendió de que no hubiera doblado el metal, y Scott parecía que estaba dividido entre aceptar ayudar y responsabilizarla por los asesinatos. Los Alfas eran malas noticias, sin duda, pero no había manera de que la Sra. Blake fuera el menor de los dos males aquí.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga la luna llena. —La Sra. Blake dio otro paso adelante. —¿Qué decís? ¿Queréis detener a los Alfas? ¿Quereis salvar a tus padres?

Ella no lo sabía, se dio cuenta Stiles. No tenía idea de que sabían dónde estaba ocultando a sus padres. Solo necesitaban distraerla lo suficiente para llegar allí.

Él apretó el hombro de Derek. —¿Nos puedes comprar algo de tiempo? —susurró, manteniendo su voz lo más silenciosa posible. —¿Mantenerla ocupada?

Derek gruñó y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. —Vé.

Y luego se abalanzó sobre la Sra. Blake, con las garras extendidas.

***

Derek acusó a Jennifer, una carrera salvaje que era más por intimidación que efectividad. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio una patada en la pierna cuando pasó. Sacudió su equilibrio, lo envió estrellándose contra la pared de ladrillos del loft, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, la mirada de Jennifer estaba fija en él.

Bueno.

—¿Entonces supongo que eso es un 'no' a mi pregunta? —ella preguntó.

Derek se puso en pie de nuevo, tardando mucho más de lo que necesitaba para ponerse de pie otra vez. Quería mantener su mirada justo donde estaba, para que no viera a Stiles y Allison escabullirse. —Mataste a gente inocente. Tomaste mi manada.

—Oh, vamos, ¿realmente vas a reclamar un cazador como parte de tu manada? —Jennifer bufó. —¿Después de lo que te han hecho a ti y a los tuyos?

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, Cora saltó, atacando a Jennifer desde atrás. Ambos cayeron al suelo, deslizándose hacia Derek, y luego Cora se lanzó al suelo y se estrelló contra la pared, como si lo hubiera atravesado una fuerza invisible.

Jennifer se levantó y le rompió el cuello. —Está bien, entonces. Sin tu ayuda, ya veo. Supongo que te malentendi, Derek.

Apretó y abrió los puños, sintiendo que sus garras se alargaban. —Supongo que lo hiciste.

Boyd y Scott avanzaron hacia ella con gruñidos parecidos, y Cora se levantó volvió mucho más rápido que Derek.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Scott todavía estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no se había ido con Stiles y Allison?

En esa nota, ¿dónde estaba Isaac?

Deaton dio un paso adelante, desde donde había estado flotando en el borde de la habitación. —Estás sola frente a una manada completo en su territorio. Te aconsejaría que reconsiderases ese curso de acción.

Jennifer levantó su mano. —Oh, créeme, no tengo intención de hacer eso.

Derek no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía la horrible sensación de que iba a terminar mal para ellos. Maldita sea, necesitaban comprar más tiempo.

Él saltó hacia ella, tirando a Jennifer al piso y clavándola allí. —No vas a ir a ninguna parte, —gruñó alrededor de sus colmillos.

—Por qué Derek, —dijo tímidamente, —si tuviera alguna idea de que estabas en esto...

Él apretó con más fuerza sus brazos, asegurándose de presionar con sus garras lo suficiente para que ella supiera que estaban allí. —No.

El trueno estalló afuera, y las ventanas del piso xplotaron hacia adentro.

Derek levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que se había distraído una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde.

Jennifer lo tiró de encima y se escurrió fuera del camino. Derek se puso en pie para ir tras ella; él no la dejaba escapar.

—¡Derek, pato! —Gritó Cora.

Él no pensó; él simplemente golpeó el piso plano. Un bastón pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza, golpeando a Jennifer en el brazo. Ella maldijo y lo arrojó lejos.

—Lástima, —arrastró una nueva voz. —Estaba apuntando a su corazón.

Derek se congeló donde estaba en el piso. Él conocía esa voz. Él conocía ese olor.

Se levantó para ver a Deucalion y al resto de la manada Alfa de pie junto a las ventanas rotas.

En el otro lado del loft, Jennifer levantó su mano, y las cenizas de montaña formaron un círculo perfecto, protegiéndola de ellos.

Y Derek y su manada quedaron atrapados en el medio.

***

Stiles siguió esperando que la Sra. Blake -el Darach- apareciera de la nada y destrozara su Jeep, para hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que escaparan, pero a la mitad de Beacon Hills se relajó solo un pelo. Si iba a detenerlos, ya lo habría hecho. Derek la mantenía ocupada.

Dios, solo esperaba que Derek y los demás estuvieran bien.

—Cuidado.— Allison se agarró al salpicadero tan fuerte que Stiles se sorprendió de no hubiera dejado marcas en él. —Las carreteras son resbaladizas.

El Jeep eligió en ese momento resbalar espeluznantemente, pero Stiles los mantuvo en el camino con solo el más pequeño de los ataques cardíacos.

—Me alegra que no marearme en los coches, —bromeó Isaac desde atrás.

—Vete a la mierda y lee el mapa como se supone que debes estar haciendo, —respondió Stiles.

Isaac gruñó, pero Stiles oyó el sonido revelador del papel arrugado. Se alegró de que Allison recordara haber cogido el mapa antes de salir del loft;estaba bastante seguro de que no podían decir a dónde iban a ir con el Google Maps.

—Uh, parece que tomamos la salida de Lost Falls Trail de la autopista hacia la Reserva, —dijo Isaac. —¡Mierda, ahí mismo!

Stiles tiró de la rueda hacia la derecha, chirriando hacia la rampa de salida en un chorro de agua de lluvia. Su corazón latía como un tambor, y honestamente, si lograba superarlo sin otro ataque de pánico, sería un puto milagro. —¿Un poco más de advertencia la próxima vez?

—Está bien, en aproximadamente dos puntos y dos millas.

Allison dio un puñetazo en el salpicadero. —¡Oh Dios mío!

—Vamos a golpear el estacionamiento en el comienzo del sendero en unos minutos, —dijo Isaac apresuradamente. —No podemos conducir más lejos. Tendremos que caminar. Tomaremos el sendero, y luego hacia el norte desde la primera gran bifurcación. No puedo decir qué tan lejos está.

—Afortunadamente no muy lejos. —Stiles podía sentir el latido de su corazón en la punta de sus dedos. —Probablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo.

No tenía idea de lo que el Darach podía hacer con sus extraños y oscuros poderes de druida, pero no dejaría que ella se teletransportara hasta allí, sacrificara a sus padres, y luego, mágicamente, volviera al loft o donde sea que estuviera peleando contra la Manada Alfa.

No pienses en eso, se regañó a sí mismo. Solo conduce.

La tormenta empeoró a medida que avanzaban por el estrecho camino que conducía a la reserva, lo que obligó a Stiles a aminorar lentamente para poder ver. La lluvia golpeaba tan fuerte contra el automóvil que no podía ver ni oír nada más, excepto por el ocasional destello de un rayo y un trueno que le paralizaba el corazón.

Los faros iluminaron un letrero de madera descolorido: “RESERVA DE BEACON HILLS - COMIENZO DEL SENDERO”

Stiles se coló en el lugar más cercano y puso el Jeep en el aparcamiento. Salió a la tormenta, con Allison e Isaac justo detrás de él.

Isaac corrió hacia el comienzo del sendero, y Stiles abrió la parte trasera del Jeep. Allison agarró su arco y carcaj, y agarró su bate y una bolsita pequeña de ceniza de montaña.

Allison levantó una ceja. —¿Crees que eso servirá de algo? —ella gritó sobre la tormenta.

—¡Mejor que nada! —él gritó de vuelta.

—¡No puedo oler nada! —Isaac llamó.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta de golpe. —¡No jodas!

El viento aullaba, azotaba la lluvia y los escombros a su alrededor, y Stiles se cubrió la cara con la mano para protegerse. Pasar por la Reserva iba a ser activamente peligroso a este ritmo.

Pensó en su padre, atado y atrapado en el sótano debajo de ese árbol, y apretó con más fuerza su bate. Miró a Isaac y Allison. —Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Allison se llevó su carcaj al hombro. —Dirige el camino.

***

Derek escaneó la habitación, rápidamente revisando dónde estaba su manada. Boyd estaba debajo de la mesa, con Cora y Lydia. Peter no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no era sorprendente. Deaton había regresado lentamente al pasillo que conducía al baño, y Scott estaba bastante cerca de él. Isaac, Stiles y Allison no estaban en ninguna parte.

Bueno. Habían logrado salir. Derek solo podía esperar que llegaran a tiempo a sus padres.

Jennifer sonrió amargamente. —Kali.

Kali dio un paso adelante, con las garras fuera. —Julia.

¿Julia? Derek se inclinó hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de cuál de ellos era un peligro mayor, pero estaba seguro de que no quería estar en el medio cuando se enfrentaron.

—¡Derek! —Deucalion llamó jovialmente, los ojos ciegos apuntaban directamente en dirección a Derek. —Nuestras disculpas por las ventanas.

Derek se deslizó media pulgada más cerca de la cocina y lejos de la tensión en la sala de estar. —Usaste la puerta la última vez.

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció en un gruñido. —Bueno, las ventanas eran un poco más rápidas en este caso particular. Pagaré por ellas.

Derek apretó los puños. —¿Qué quieres?

—Lo mismo que hemos querido desde el principio, —dijo Deucalion con un suspiro, como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño. —Tú, en nuestra manada. Y debo decir, gracias por reunir a todos los suyos en un solo lugar para que esto sea mucho más fácil. ¡Y el druida díscolo también! Realmente, no deberías haberlo hecho.

La sangre de Derek se enfrió. Iban a matar su manada aquí a menos que él pudiera detenerlos.

Kali sacudió su cabeza en su dirección. —¿Él? ¿De verdad, Julia?

El cabello de Jennifer azotó su rostro, la tormenta afuera aullaba. —¡Te amaba, y me dejaste morir!

Algo en el loft gimió, como un metal retorcido. Mierda. Iba a derribar el edificio si no tenía cuidado. Derek necesitaba sacar su manada de aquí.

Miró a Scott y a Deaton, trató de comunicarse con sus ojos que necesitaban acercarse a la puerta. Scott comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde Boyd, Cora y Lydia aún estaban agachados, pero Deaton permaneció inmóvil y movió la mano una, dos o tres veces.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Uno de los gemelos -Aiden, pensó Derek- avanzó como si fuera a apoyar a Kali. Deucalion suspiró pesadamente y lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.—Nunca te involucres en la disputa de un amante, muchacho. Solo déjalas que lo resuelvan.

Jennifer extendió sus dedos y sus ojos brillaron en un aterrador blanco azulado. Fragmentos de vidrio se sacudían en los marcos metálicos de las ventanas, y los que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a flotar. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste?

Kali rugió. —¡Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad!

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, derecha hacia Jennifer, y fue entonces cuando Derek vio que se había roto el círculo de cenizas de montaña.

Bueno, eso le dijo lo que Deaton había estado haciendo.

Los fragmentos de vidrio se dispararon por el aire, justo en los talones de Kali, y Derek giró y se tiró debajo de la mesa al lado de su manada. Scott estaba justo detrás de él, deslizándose al lado de Boyd. Los pedazos de vidrio explotaron, y Derek pudo oler sangre en el aire.

Miró a Scott, que parecía nervioso pero decidido. Derek todavía no sabía por qué no se había ido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Ayudándote. —Scott sacudió la cabeza ante el caos en el loft. —No los dejaré solos para enfrentar eso.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No, van a salir de aquí. Todos, —agregó, mirando a Boyd, a Cora y a Lydia. —El almacén debería estar seguro.

—Estás loco si crees que te vamos a dejar aquí solo, —dijo Boyd.

El recuerdo de Boyd siendo arrastrado hacia él, a centímetros de ser empalado en sus propias garras, pasó por la mente de Derek. Él gruñó y lo apartó.—No, no puedo perderlos a todos, —admitió. —Necesito saber que estáis a salvo.

Cora lo agarró del brazo. —Y necesitamos saber que estás a salvo, idiota. Eres nuestro Alfa.

Algo se rompió y alguien gritó. Derek quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. En cambio, él hizo brillar sus ojos. —Cora, por favor. Toma a Lydia y vete. Scott y Boyd se quedarán.

Cora se erizó. —¿Qué? ¿Porque son muchachos?

Derek realmente no recordaba que su madre tuviera tantos problemas para que sus Betas hicieran lo que ella les pedía. —Porque no fueron recientemente envenenados.

Lydia respiró profundamente. —Vais a querer cubriros los oídos.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron de par en par. —¿Qué? Por qué?

Lydia se volvió hacia él. —Porque voy a gritar.

Con eso, salió de debajo de la mesa y se puso de pie.

Derek maldijo y comenzó a ir tras ella, pero Scott lo agarró del brazo. —¡No lo hagas!

—¿Qué?

Scott se cubrió los oídos. —Banshee.

Oh diablos. Derek se tapó las orejas con las manos, y Cora y Boyd hicieron lo mismo.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Lydia gritó.

Incluso con las precauciones, su grito fue fuerte. Los huesos de Derek vibraron con eso; no se habría sorprendido al descubrir que sus oídos estaban sangrando. No podía oír nada más, ni siquiera el sonido de su propio pulso, y eso era casi tan desconcertante como el propio grito.

El grito se desvaneció del aire, y Derek se volvió hacia su manada, aunque sus oídos todavía estaban sonando. —¿Estás bien?

Cora asintió y agitó la mano, frotándose las orejas. —Bien, mierda.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Boyd.

Scott negó con la cabeza, luciendo aturdido.

Derek se asomó por debajo de la mesa para inspeccionar la habitación. Jennifer y Kali estaban en el piso, sangrando. No podía decir si estaban respirando o no. Los gemelos y Deucalion estaban tambaleándose, los colmillos desnudos y las orejas cubiertas. No podía ver a Peter o Deaton desde su punto de vista.

Esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendría de sacar su paquete a un lugar seguro.

Tomó a Cora del brazo, instándola a salir de debajo de la mesa. —Vamos, vamos, vámonos.

Salieron de debajo de la mesa, donde Lydia estaba apoyada con una mano sobre los ojos. Derek la agarró también, arrastrándola con ellos. Llegaron a la puerta principal y Boyd la abrió de un tirón. El chillido de metal aún sonaba extrañamente aburrido para los oídos de Derek.

—Cora. —Él apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Necesito que saques a Lydia de aquí.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, una mirada terriblemente obstinada que él nunca recordaba que tuviera antes. —No te estoy dejando.

—Por favor. —Derek no estaba por encima de la mendicidad. —No puedo protegerla aquí, y necesito que alguien lo haga.

—No necesito protección, —espetó Lydia, pero ella hizo una mueca y se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

Cora se mordió el labio, con los ojos entre Derek y Lydia. —Bien, —dijo finalmente. —Pero deberíamos ir juntos. ¿Por qué estás pensando en quedarte?

Derek le apretó el hombro, haciendo todo lo posible para comunicarle cuán importante era esto. —Porque yo soy el Alfa.

Ella entornó los ojos. —Derek...

—Porque si no los detengo ahora, seguirán volviendo. —Solo de pensarlo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. —Y no quiero que vuelvan.

—Y no te quedarás solo, —agregó Boyd.

Derek lo miró fijamente. Sus orejas todavía deben haber sido dañadas por el grito de Lydia. —Deberías ir con ellos.

Boyd cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho. —No. Huí una vez. No lo volveré a hacerlo.

El nudo en su garganta se agrandó, y todo lo que Derek pudo hacer fue darle una palmada en el hombro a Boyd en gratitud.

—Además, —Boyd hizo crujir sus nudillos, —mataron a Erica. Les debo algo de venganza.

Derek asintió y se volvió hacia Scott. —¿Scott?

—Envié a Isaac a buscar a mi madre para evitar que te mataran, —dijo Scott. —Estoy seguro que no te voy a dejar atrás ahora.

Cora gimió, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Derek alrededor del cuello. —Si te lastiman, te mataré.

Él se puso rígido, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él era tan extraña que no supo qué hacer con eso. —Estaré bien, —dijo, e hizo todo lo posible para creer las palabras. —Ahora vete, por favor.

Cora tomó la mano de Lydia y la llevó hacia la puerta. Derek soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y la cerró de nuevo.

—Oh, mierda, —dijo Scott.

Derek giró en una posición de combate, con las garras fuera.

Deucalion se había recuperado del grito de Lydia y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con los ojos enrojecidos. Su piel se volvió de un gris ceniciento y su rostro se contorsionó con cada paso que daba, como si alguien estuviera moldeándolo en las más aterradoras de las máscaras de Halloween.

Derek gruñó y se dejó llevar por completo. A su derecha, Boyd gruñó y, a su izquierda, Scott desenvainó sus propias garras.

—Yo soy el Alfa de Alfas. —La voz de Deucalion era gutural. —Yo soy el Lobo Demonio y no deberías haberme contrariado. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Eres un niño! ¡No eres nadie!

Derek se enderezó, mantuvo la cabeza más alta que la que tenía desde que le arrancó la garganta a Peter y se convirtió en el Alfa que nunca debería ser.—Soy Derek Hale, hijo de Talia Hale, y soy el Alfa de esta manada y protector de esta ciudad. Y yo soy el hijo de mi madre.

Deucalion rugió y cargó.


	7. Demon Wolf and Darach

 

Stiles corrió por el camino, sus pies golpeando el asfalto mojado. Golpeó un pedazo de barro y patinó, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Allison lo agarró por la manga y lo mantuvo en posición vertical.

La tormenta era aún peor ahora. El viento azotaba la lluvia y las hojas, oscureciendo el camino. Los árboles se balanceaban con cada ráfaga, las enormes ramas se inclinaban tan cerca del suelo. Stiles estaba seguro de que se iban a partir en dos.

Una imagen surgió en su mente del sótano lleno de agua, su padre atrapado e incapaz de salir...

No. No, no iba a dejar que eso suceda. No iba a perder a su padre, no así. Iban a encontrar ese maldito árbol.

El sendero se bifurcaba, y giró hacia el norte, Isaac y Allison justo detrás de él. No faltaba mucho más ahora, no si recordaba el mapa correctamente.

El sendero viró bruscamente hacia la derecha, y Allison lo agarró del brazo. —¡Esa es la dirección equivocada!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Stiles le gritó. —Tomamos la bifurcación hacia el norte, ¡estamos siguiendo el camino correcto!

Señaló hacia el bosque con su arco. —¡Tenemos que seguir yendo hacia el norte!

Los relámpagos destellaron y Stiles pudo ver otro sendero, un tenue camino que era en su mayoría barro y apenas visible a través de la oscuridad bajo los árboles, serpenteando hacia el norte.

—Ella tiene razón, —dijo Isaac. —Ahora estamos fuera de los caminos.

Stiles maldijo y se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, y reprimió un escalofrío. —Está bien. Corriendo a través de árboles gigantescos durante una tormenta eléctrica. Buena decisión.

Se lanzó hacia adelante de todos modos, abriéndose paso a través de la maleza húmeda que crecía sobre el camino embarrado. Un relámpago centelleó sobre su cabeza, seguido de un trueno que lo hizo saltar de su piel, como si el clima mismo estuviera subrayando la terrible idea que era.

Esperaba que Derek y los demás estuvieran bien en el loft. Seguramente lo estaban. Seguramente la manada podría manejar al Darach sola.

Stiles no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tropezaron por el bosque, pero de repente los árboles se separaron y estallaron en un claro. Justo en el medio había un tocón macizo, fácilmente de diez pies de ancho, si no más.

—¡Ahí! —Stiles gritó y estalló en un sprint.

Papá Papá Papá...

Las palabras le golpearon en la cabeza, haciendo juego con los golpeteo de sus pies. Habían llegado hasta aquí; solo podía esperar que no fueran demasiado tarde.

—¡Aquí! —Gritó Isaac, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la parte posterior del tocón.

Efectivamente, había una puerta de madera en el suelo con un viejo pestillo de metal en el centro. Stiles no era un experto, pero la puerta parecía mucho más nueva que el pestillo.

Isaac alcanzó a abrirlo. La puerta se iluminó en azul, y él terminó cinco pies atrás en su culo.

Stiles borró la lluvia de su cara, por todo lo bueno que hizo. —Ella debe haberlo protegido contra los hombres lobo o algo así.

Allison agarró el pestillo de metal y tiró de la puerta para abrirla, y Stiles la ayudó a jalar el resto del camino. El sótano debajo olía a moho y a viejo, y la escalera que desaparecía en la oscuridad parecía como si fuera una maldita película de terror.

—¿Puedes entrar ahora? —Stiles preguntó.

Isaac movió su mano a través del umbral. —Eso parece.

—¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! —alguien gritó desde abajo.

El corazón de Stiles saltó. Era la voz de Melissa.

—¡Melissa! —gritó, y bajó en estampida por la desvencijada escalera. —¡Papá!

—¿Stiles? —llamó la voz de su padre, y Stiles podría haber llorado de alivio.

Estaba muy oscuro debajo del árbol, y las raíces colgaban del techo, pero Stiles se lanzó hacia adelante y milagrosamente evitó golpear a cualquiera de ellos. Limpió la suciedad y las telarañas y miró alrededor del sótano. —¿Papá?

—¡Aquí!

Bajó el bate, corrió directamente hacia la voz de su padre, y se estrelló contra un bulto en forma de humano en el piso, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Su padre dio un silencioso oof. —No puedo abrazarte con mis manos así, hijo.

Stiles se retiró. Sus ojos todavía no se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pero buscó las muñecas de su padre. Atadas con cuerda. Sus tobillos también. —Oye, ¿puedo obtener algunas cosas puntiagudas por aquí?

—Espera tu turno, —gruñó Isaac desde la derecha de Stiles.

Allison agarró la mano de Stiles y puso algo de metal en ella. Una de sus dagas, si tuviera que adivinar. —Ten cuidado con eso.

—Lo haré, —dijo, y cortó cautelosamente las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas de su padre.

Su padre gimió y se frotó las muñecas una vez que fueron liberados. —¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Stiles dirigió su atención a las cuerdas que rodeaban los tobillos de su padre, buscando que se aseguraran de que no se entrometiera en nada más. —No me creerías si te lo dijera.

—Hijo, fui secuestrado porque detuve a una mujer que se convirtió en un monstruo con cicatrices por haber matado a tu compañera de clase, a la que, según ella, era una banshee, —dijo papá. —Vi a Scott crecerle garras y unas francamente impresionantes par de patillas. Y el Sr. Argent me ha estado explicando la existencia de lo sobrenatural mientras hemos estado quedado atrapados aquí rezando para que la dama no regrese y nos mate a todos. En este momento. Creería si me dijeras que te teletransportaste aquí directamente desde la luna.

Stiles se rió débilmente, y esta vez cuando abrazó a su padre, éste lo abrazó ferozmente. —Pudo haber magia involucrada, —admitió Stiles.

Su padre suspiró. —Necesitamos tener una charla cuando volvamos a casa. Una larga.

Stiles hizo una mueca ante las palabras, y se alegró en privado de que su padre no pudiera verlo. —Sí, sí lo hacemos.

La tierra tembló, como si la tormenta hubiera generado un terremoto, y una lluvia de tierra cayó sobre sus cabezas. Al menos, Stiles solo esperaba que fuera solo suciedad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, —dijo Chris desde algún lugar a la izquierda. —Date prisa, antes...

Otro temblor corrió por el suelo, y las vigas de arriba crujieron y se astillaron peligrosamente.

—Mierda, —murmuró Stiles, y ayudó a su padre a levantarse. —Vamos.

Había dado dos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando otro temblor golpeó, éste incluso más fuerte que el anterior. Esta vez, los rayos dieron un crujido enfermizo.

—¡Agachaos! —Chris gritó.

Stiles golpea la tierra, llevando a su padre con él. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra sus costillas con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría explotar. Serían enterrados vivos aquí abajo.

Más tierra cayó sobre ellos, impulsada por el terremoto, y Stiles esperó, tenso, a que las vigas se derrumbaran sobre ellos.

No lo hicieron.

Cuando el temblor finalmente se detuvo, Stiles abrió los ojos y se limpió la suciedad de la cara, mirando a su alrededor para ver cómo diablos no estaban muertos.

A través de la poca luz que entraba por la puerta abierta de arriba, Isaac estaba agachado en el centro del sótano, sosteniendo la viga con sus propias manos.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza al piso en alivio. —Gracias a Dios por la fuerza de los hombres lobo.

Isaac gruñó. —La fuerza del hombre lobo no va a mantener esto por mucho tiempo. Sácalos de aquí.

Stiles se dirigió a la escalera y su corazón se frenó. El terremoto había sacudido toda la escalera en pedazos, y ahora yacía en un montón de madera medio podrida. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro desde la puerta abierta a doce pies por encima de su cabeza.

Allison se colocó a su lado, y cuando Stiles finalmente bajó la mirada desde la puerta, vio la misma expresión de miedo en sus ojos que se sentía emocionado a través de su propio cuerpo.

Estaban atrapados.

***

Derek voló por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir sus costillas romperse, lanzando dolor a través de su costado. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Scott se estrelló contra la pared a su lado.

Deucalion acechó hacia ellos, la boca retorciéndose alrededor de sus enormes colmillos. Detrás de él, Derek podía ver a Boyd y Ethan peleando, y a la izquierda, Jennifer y Kali estaban enredadas en su propia y feroz batalla. Deaton y Peter no estaban por ningún lado.

Derek devolvió su atención a Deucalion justo a tiempo para verlo retirar su mano. Derek se hizo a un lado, llevándose a Scott consigo, antes de que las garras se incrustaran en la pared justo donde había estado su cabeza.

Empujó a Scott a sus pies, rodando hacia delante, tratando de alejarlo más antes de que Deucalion les diera otro golpe.

—Deberías haberte ido con Stiles, —murmuró Derek.

Scott se resistió. —¿Qué? ¡Y dejarlos solos! ¡No le tengo miedo!

Deucalion tiró de su mano fuera de la pared y rugió, el sonido sacudió el polvo de las vigas e hizo vibrar los dientes de Derek.

Scott tragó saliva. —Está bien, tengo un poco de miedo.

Derek lo empujó de nuevo. —¡Vé!

Deucalion se giró directamente hacia ellos, moviéndose tan rápido que Derek apenas podía ver sus brazos. Derek levantó los suyos en defensa, poniéndose entre Deucalion y Scott. Bloqueó los golpes que pudo, esquivó los que no pudo, moviéndose por memoria muscular. No ayudó mucho; sintió el pinchazo de garras a lo largo de su costado, su brazo, su estómago, pero al menos evitó que lo destriparan.

Hacía una semana habría cargado de cabeza, se habría lanzado a la lucha incluso sabiendo que no podría ganar. Ahora, sin embargo... ahora tenía una manada, una que había elegido unirse. Un emisario que lo había elegido.

Derek no podía decepcionarlos.

Él devolvió el golpe, pero Deucalion bloqueaba sus golpes fácilmente. Derek buscó una debilidad, por cualquier apertura que Deucalion pudiera darle, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna.

En ese momento, Scott se lanzó hacia arriba y golpeó el costado de Deucalion. Deucalion giró y envolvió su mano alrededor de la garganta de Scott.—Mala idea, —gruñó, y arrojó a Scott al otro lado de la habitación.

Derek aprovechó la distracción y apuñaló dos veces el estómago de Deucalion. Fue un movimiento rápido, no causaría mucho daño, pero sus dos golpes fueron verdaderos, y Deucalion rugió de dolor. Él giró y se balanceó salvajemente. Derek esquivó los primeros dos golpes, pero el tercero lo atrapó en la cara, rascándose la frente y la mejilla.

Siseó por el dolor y se perdió el siguiente golpe. Derek se tambaleó hacia atrás y levantó sus manos otra vez, pero la sangre goteó en su ojo, oscureciendo su visión. Mierda.

Retrocedió arrastrando los pies, tratando de darse algo de espacio, pero luego Deucalion le clavó una garra en el hombro derecho. El dolor floreció, y Derek gruñó con eso. Agarró la muñeca de Deucalion e intentó empujarlo hacia atrás, pero Deucalion no se movió.

Deucalion torció sus garras. —Deberías haber venido con nosotros cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Derek se tragó un gruñido ante la nueva oleada de dolor. —No voy a matar mi manada.

Deucalion disparó su otra mano para agarrar la garganta de Derek, y sonrió grotescamente. —Lástima.

Derek mostró sus colmillos, luchando para evitar que Deucalion le arrancara la garganta. —¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

—Tu madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo después de que perdí la vista. —Los ojos de Deucalion se encendieron a un rojo más brillante. —Pero ella era poderosa. Quiero ese poder en mi manada, de una forma u otra.

Derek gruñó y forcejeó, pero el agarre de Deucalion era como el hierro, apretando lentamente su garganta.

Entonces Deucalion trastabillo hacia delante, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado por detrás.

La cabeza de Peter apareció sobre el hombro de Deucalion. —Realmente, preferiríamos mantener eso en la familia.

La cara de Deucalion se contorsionó con ira y dolor. Se soltó y giró sobre Peter, y Derek vio el enorme agujero en su espalda donde Peter lo había arañado.

Derek miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Scott y Boyd estaban bien. Ambos estaban de pie, aunque parecían un poco peor por el desgaste. Derek no podía ver a ninguno de los gemelos. Él decidió tomar eso como algo bueno.

Se puso en pie y se limpió la sangre de la cara, haciendo una mueca ante los cortes que aún no habían comenzado a sanar.

Deucalion y Peter estaban a pocos pies de distancia, con las garras extendidas y los labios curvados, como si estuvieran a un latido de distancia de saltar a la garganta del otro.

Infierno. Peter todavía no se había recuperado completamente de su resurrección a principios de año. Deucalion lo iba a destrozar.

Pero espera. Él tenía colmillos y garras. Derek se congeló. ¿Desde cuándo Peter había recuperado sus colmillos?

Algo brilló por el rabillo del ojo, y Derek retrocedió. Vidrios rotos volaron entre Peter y Deucalion, separándolos.

Jennifer se quedó allí, con una mano alrededor de su estómago, sangre goteando de su cara y brazos. Su cara parpadeó entre su versión llena de cicatrices y la que Derek conocía, como si tuviera problemas para mantener su magia.

Derek escaneó el suelo. Kali yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre, inmóvil. Aiden no estaba lejos de ella.

Retrocedió hacia Scott y Boyd. Si Jennifer estaba persiguiendo a Deucalion, Derek seguramente no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para pasar al medio. En este punto, Peter estaba solo.

—Bien. —Deucalión se enderezó y se partió el cuello. —Veo que has resuelto la disputa de tu amante.

El aire alrededor de Jennifer palpitaba azul, y Derek arrugó la nariz ante el hedor podrido de su magia. —Hiciste que matara a nuestra manada, —Jennifer dijo entre los dientes manchados de sangre. —Hiciste que me dejara por muerta. Tu vida es mía para tomarla.

Deucalion echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Yo soy el Lobo Demonio, druida. ¿De verdad crees que tienes el poder para derrotarme?

Jennifer sonrió. —¿Esta noche? Sí, lo tengo.

Oh, mierda. El eclipse.

Derek se volvió hacia las ventanas rotas, buscando la luna, pero realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Ya podía sentirlo, el murmullo en su sangre se aquietó cuando la luna se movió hacia la sombra de la Tierra.

No es de extrañar que su rostro no se estuviera curando. Él ya se estaba convirtiendo en humano.

Deucalion pareció darse cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo, y su piel comenzó a cambiar, sus colmillos se redujeron y su rostro se transformó en humano.

—Tenemos que ayudar, —dijo Scott, dando un paso hacia adelante como si fuera capaz de evitar que Jennifer hiciera algo.

Boyd lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —¿A quién quieres ayudar, a la loca que quiere matar a tus padres o al loco que quiere matarnos?

Derek agarró a Scott y Boyd. —Ninguno. ¡Escondámonos!

Empujó a los dos detrás del sofá justo cuando el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó y el fuerte aroma de la electricidad llenó el aire. Derek se arrojó sobre Boyd y Scott y se cubrió la cabeza.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un rayo iluminó su apartamento, seguido de un trueno tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no perdiera la audición.Derek hizo una mueca al oír el crujido de la madera y el crujido del metal. Realmente necesitaban encontrar una mejor sillón que el sofá que él e Isaac habían recogido en la esquina de Fourth & Main.

Echó un vistazo por el respaldo del sofá. Jennifer estaba rodeada por un resplandor azul tan brillante que Derek apenas podía verla. Deucalion aún estaba de pie, aunque se veía mucho más sangriento que unos minutos antes. Derek podía ver la puerta al otro lado de ellos, pero no había forma de llegar a ella sin pasar por la batalla.

Miró por la ventana hacia la luna de color rojo sangre, donde brillaba a través de las nubes. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría el eclipse total, pero no había manera de que pudieran sobrevivir a Jennifer por más de unos minutos en el mejor de los casos.

Se apartó de Scott y Boyd y se puso en cuclillas, buscando en el loft una salida o un mejor escondite. Podrían hacer un alto en la escalera y el segundo piso, pero no estaba seguro de si tendrían la oportunidad de llegar antes de que Jennifer los viera.

Otro relámpago brilló, y Derek echó los brazos sobre la cabeza justo antes de que cayeran trozos de piedra del techo.

De acuerdo, olvídate de hacer una última parada. Necesitaban salir de allí antes de que Jennifer derribara el edificio.

Boyd se tensó, como si estuviera a punto de saltar por la ventana. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Ponte a salvo, —dijo Derek.

Boyd negó con la cabeza. —No te voy a dejar.

—No. —Derek apoyó su mano en el hombro de Boyd. —Todos vamos a ir a un lugar seguro.

—¿Cómo? —Scott aplastó su espalda contra el sofá. —Están entre nosotros y la puerta. ¿Hay alguna otra salida de la que no nos hayas contado?

Derek asintió hacia las ventanas traseras. —Escape de incendios desde el balcón. Probablemente no sea seguro, pero...

Otro trozo de piedra cayó del techo y aterrizó en el sofá, rompiendo el armazón.

Scott se alejó de eso. —No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Derek se puso de pie. —¡Vamos!

Se lanzaron al balcón. Derek oró por que Deucalion y Jennifer estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados entre sí como para no prestarles atención.

Scott llegó primero a la puerta y salió al balcón, corriendo hacia la escalera de incendios. Boyd llegó enseguida y se detuvo, mirando a Derek. Derek lo hizo señas con la mano. Tenían que ir, necesitaban Cora y Lydia, necesitaban...

Él se detuvo bruscamente.

Derek luchó por dar otro paso, pero fue como si de repente hubiera quedado atrapado en la arcilla de modelar.

—¿En serio, Derek? —Jennifer dijo. —¿Pensaste que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente?

Boyd abrió mucho los ojos y dio medio paso hacia adelante.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Boyd, vete.

Jennifer lo hizo girar, y Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. Él todavía no podía moverse en absoluto.

Ella pasó una mano por su brazo. —No tienes que preocuparte. No voy a lastimarlos.

Derek se estremeció de repulsión. —¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y el aire entre ellos vibró azul con la magia que hizo que le dolieran los dientes. —Las únicas personas que maté son las que merecían morir.

Derek descubrió sus colmillos. —Sí. Estoy seguro de que muchas de las personas que sacrificaste merecían morir.

Ella clavó sus uñas en su antebrazo. —Fue un mal necesario. Necesario para librar al mundo de criaturas como ellos.

Ella extendió su mano hacia el loft, donde la manada Alfa yacía muerto, hasta el último de ellos. Derek no sabía si estar enfermo o aliviado.

Jennifer se volvió hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Un pedazo de ladrillo se estrelló contra un lado de su cabeza.

Cualquier magia que tenía sobre Derek se rompió como una goma, y él cayó al suelo. El impacto lo dejó sin aliento, y tosió y rodó hacia un lado.

Boyd estaba a varios metros de distancia, sosteniendo otro pedazo de ladrillo en su mano.

Jennifer negó con la cabeza y se secó la sangre. El aire azul alrededor de ella latía erráticamente. —No deberías haber hecho eso.

—Oh, sí, —dijo Boyd. —Debería haberlo hecho.

Él arrojó el otro ladrillo.

Jennifer levantó su mano y el ladrillo se congeló en el aire, y el pulso se aceleró. Su rostro comenzó a sanar, luego se detuvo, luego parpadeó hacia su versión llena de cicatrices. El aroma de la magia se volvió amargo y agrio.

Eso no podría ser bueno. Derek se puso en pie y corrió hacia Boyd. —¡Aléjate, aléjate, abajo!

Boyd dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la cocina, hacia la pesada mesa de madera que aún estaba en pie a pesar de todo. Derek lo siguió y lo empujó, usando la mesa como un escudo entre ellos y Jennifer.

Tan pronto como la mesa tocó el suelo, estalló en una bola de fuego azul.

Derek se cubrió la cabeza y se apretó contra la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, escuchando los escombros que llovían en su loft. A su lado, Boyd estaba prácticamente acurrucado en una bola.

Entonces fue silencioso.

Derek lentamente dejó caer sus brazos y cautelosamente miró por encima del borde de la mesa. Había una marca de fuego de seis pies en el piso donde Jennifer había estado, a juego en las paredes cercanas. Los Alfas estaban todos muertos en el suelo. Peter y Deaton no estaban por ningún lado.

—Mierda, —dijo Boyd.

Derek solo pudo asentir.

Los olores en el loft se volvieron más agudos, y Derek podía sentir las laceraciones en su cara picar cuando finalmente se curaron. Tomó una respiración profunda y dejó que sus ojos sangraran de rojo, saboreando el familiar zumbido de la luna.

El eclipse había terminado. Habían sobrevivido.


	8. Alpha and Emissary

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —Podemos tener un pequeño problema.

Isaac gimió. —Definir 'pequeño'.

—Las escaleras están rotas, —dijo Allison. —Sin una cuerda, no podemos salir de esta manera.

—¡Eso no es un problema leve! —Isaac gritó.

La viga de madera crujió ominosamente.

—Tal vez no deberíamos gritar, —susurró Allison.

Stiles asintió. —Sí. Eso suena como un buen plan.

Isaac gruñó. —No puedo contener esto para siempre.

Stiles escaneó el sótano, no porque sirviera para algo con lo oscuro que estaba. Podía ver a su padre sosteniendo a Melissa, y Chris caminando hacia él y Allison. —Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —Tiene que haber otra salida.

—Hemos estado aquí durante horas, y no he visto nada, —dijo Chris.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque no estaba seguro de lo efectivo que era. —Sí, bueno, está muy oscuro aquí. ¿Cómo pudiste haber visto algo?

No podía distinguir la expresión de Chris, pero el gruñido exasperado era lo suficientemente familiar.

Stiles trató de recordar cómo se veía el sótano en la visión, cuando él y Derek habían encontrado este lugar. No había estado tan negro, había podido ver...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Allison preguntó.

Stiles la hizo callar. —Estoy tratando de recordar, espera.

No era como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor, y había estado más concentrado en su padre que en cualquier otra cosa, pero recordó al niño debajo de las raíces del árbol.

Stiles cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si sus habilidades de emisario y el poder Alfa de Derek les hubiera llevado a este árbol, entonces probablemente podría usarlos para descubrir cómo salir de este árbol.

Se enfrentó a la dirección en la que se había estado enfrentando en la visión, y se concentró en llamarlo en su mente. Era un poco superficial, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba recordando correctamente. La imagen brilló un poco, y se volvió hacia la pared donde el niño había estado sentado.

De repente, la imagen se hizo más y más nítida, como si estuviera justo frente a él, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, el sótano estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para no haber podido ver su mano delante de su cara. Podía ver al chico, piel pálida y pelo oscuro y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sosteniendo a una chica que parecía estar cerca de su edad y muy, muy muerta.

Joder, esto era extraño.

No, él no estaba pensando en lo extraño en este momento. Era mágico, estaba funcionando, Stiles iba a seguir adelante y esperar lo mejor.

Vamos, muéstrame otra forma de salir de aquí, pensó, dirigiendo las palabras al niño que tenía delante. Conoces este lugar, debes saber si hay alguna otra manera.

Para su sorpresa, el chico levantó la cabeza de la chica que acunaba en sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas y de un jodido color azul.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Mierda, Derek?

El chico… Derek, Dios, no podía ser más que un par de años más joven que Stiles ...asintió temblorosamente. Su boca se movió, pero Stiles no pudo escuchar las palabras. No estaba seguro si la magia le estaba mostrando una impresión de algo que había sucedido aquí hace años o si realmente estaba viajando en el tiempo, pero aparentemente la comunicación bidireccional no era nada.

No puedo oírte, pensó Stiles, y la cara de Derek cayó.

Soy Stiles, lo intentó, y luego porque realmente no tenía nada que perder, soy tu emisario.

Los ojos de Derek se duplicaron en tamaño y se cayó de la raíz en la que había estado sentado.

Sí, esa es una larga historia. Stiles suspiró. ¿Sabes otra forma de salir de aquí? ¿O son las escaleras la única salida?

Si las escaleras eran la única salida, estaban a punto de meterse en una mierda muy profunda.

Derek levantó su brazo y señaló hacia la pared, más allá de las raíces donde había estado sentado.

Stiles lentamente avanzó, agachándose para evitar algo colgaba del techo. Podía oír el crujido de los rayos del sótano, la gente hablando, pero parecía que venía del otro extremo de un túnel.

Presionó su mano contra la pared detrás de las raíces, y sus dedos rozaron algo liso y de madera detrás de la tierra. Algo que parecía haber sido tallado, en lugar de crecer naturalmente.

Stiles lo presionó.

Algo golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, y él saltó, parpadeando por la sorpresa. Estaba de regreso en el sótano oscuro, los bordes de su visión centelleaban en blanco y azul.

Stiles se movió en la dirección del ruido sordo, palpando a lo largo de la pared. De repente, donde debería haber habido una pared, no la había más, y había un tablón gigante de madera en el suelo por el que casi tropezó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —su padre llamó desde el otro lado de la bodega.

Stiles se volvió hacia los otros, recortados por la tenue luz que entraba por la puerta abierta al otro lado del sótano. —¡Creo que encontré otra salida!

Isaac gimió. —Increíble. ¿Puedes encontrar una forma de salir de debajo de esta jodida viga? Creo que se está haciendo más pesada.

—Tendremos que encontrar algo para apoyarlo, —dijo Allison.

Su padre se agachó y recogió algo. —¿Qué tal este bate?

Stiles asintió, antes de recordar que su padre probablemente no podía verlo. —De acuerdo, Allison, haz que todos lleguen a la puerta. Volveré y sostendré el bate para apoyar la viga para que Isaac pueda salir.

Chris agarró el bate. —Yo puedo manejar eso.

—Papá..., —comenzó Allison.

—Estaré bien, —dijo Chris. —Continúa, lleva a todos al túnel secreto que ha encontrado Stiles.

—Es un túnel secreto increíble, —dijo Stiles a la defensiva, antes de preguntarse por qué mierda se estaba defendiendo.

—¿Alguien tiene luz? —Papá preguntó, medio en broma.

Un segundo más tarde, el haz agudo de la linterna de un teléfono celular atravesó la oscuridad. Stiles hizo una mueca y cubrió sus ojos.

Melissa, Allison y su padre se arrastraron, medio gateando, para evitar el colapso del techo y las raíces inferiores. Melissa tenía la linterna y apuntó con la luz al túnel. —No tengo mucha batería, pero esto no puede llegar demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?

—No tan lejos, —dijo Stiles, a pesar de que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea.

—¿Estás listo? —Chris llamó.

—Por favor di que sí, —dijo Isaac.

—Estamos listos, —dijo Stiles. —¡Venga!

Observó con la respiración contenida mientras Isaac se arrodillaba y bajaba la viga con él. Más tierra cayó desde el techo, y Chris se agachó a su lado, sosteniendo el bate firmemente.

Luego Isaac dejó caer el resto del camino, y la viga golpeó el bate y aguanto.

Stiles se desplomó contra la pared en alivio y los saludó. —¡De acuerdo, vamos!

Chris agarró a Isaac del suelo y corrieron a medias, revoloteando a medias por el sótano. El bate aguantó, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo.

Empujó a Melissa y a su padre a través de la puerta, y luego a Chris e Isaac, y comenzó a seguir con Allison.

Stiles dio tres pasos antes de que algo se apretara alrededor de su muñeca y él se detuvo bruscamente. —Que...

Las raíces del árbol se habían envuelto alrededor de su muñeca. Trató de liberarse, pero solo sintió que las raíces se aferraban más fuerte, como si el árbol en sí no quisiera dejarlo ir. —¡Mierda!

fL2VzTT

Allison corrió a su lado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy bien. —Stiles trató de arrancar las raíces, pero ni siquiera podía controlarlas. —Ve, Allison, saca a todos de aquí.

—Todos te incluyen, idiota. —Ella pasó su mano por su muñeca y sobre las raíces. —Está bien, no te muevas.

—¿No te muevas? —Stiles repitió, y luego vio el brillo del cuchillo de Allison. —Oh, mierda, definitivamente no me muevo.

Allison deslizó la daga entre su piel extremadamente frágil y las raíces de los árboles, cortándolas. Stiles juró haber escuchado algo gritando en el fondo de su mente.

Ella cortó una, luego otra, y Stiles tiró de su mano hacia atrás. Las raíces se dispararon hacia delante, agarrando a los dos.

Stiles los abofeteó. —¡Corre, corre, corre!

Allison lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró por el túnel. Stiles tropezó con ella hasta que logró colocar sus propios pies debajo de él.

No les tomó mucho tiempo ponerse al día con el resto del grupo, acurrucados cerca de Melissa y su linterna de celular.

El Sheriff cogió a Stiles por el hombro tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy bien. —Stiles lo desechó. —Me enredé en algo. Allison me sacó.

—Por Dios —Papá lo tiró en otro abrazo. —No me asustes así.

Stiles cerró los ojos y abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo, que ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

—En serio, ¿hasta dónde va este túnel? —Isaac preguntó.

Stiles se erizó. No era como si la visión mágica le hubiera dado un mapa. —Va hasta que se detiene.

Melissa suspiró. —Chicos.

Isaac encorvó sus hombros. —Lo siento, Melissa.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo encendió. La batería estaba al veinticinco por ciento, pero al menos estar bajo la lluvia no lo había estropeado. Él encendió la linterna. —Está bien, salgamos del espeluznante túnel.

El túnel continuó por más tiempo de lo que había anticipado, pero solo pasaron otros diez minutos para que Melissa dijera: —¡Hay una escalera!

—Gracias a Dios, —dijo papá.

Efectivamente, había una vieja escalera de madera que conducía a lo que parecía una trampilla. Stiles inclinó su linterna hacia arriba, pero no podía ver cómo se abriría.

Melissa le tendió el teléfono a Allison. —Está bien, voy a subir.

El Sheriff y Chris se colocaron a ambos lados de la escalera, manteniéndola estable, y Melissa subió. Stiles mantuvo su linterna apuntando a la puerta.

Una vez que llegó a la parte superior de la escalera, Melissa empujó la puerta. La madera se astilló y cayó, y el Sheriff y Chris se apartaron del camino justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Melissa volvió a mirarlos. —¿Está abierto?

No les llevó mucho tiempo sacarlos a todos del túnel y adentrarse en los bosques de la Reserva. Stiles se derrumbó en la tierra tan pronto como salió y se arrastró en respiraciones profundas de aire fresco y empapado de lluvia. Bendito, bendito, aire que no era subterráneo. Ni siquiera le importaba que estaba manchando de barro sus pantalones vaqueros. Estaban fuera. Su padre estaba vivo.

Tuvo que sentarse y poner su cabeza entre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de alivio, y no estaba completamente seguro de poder soportarlo.

Alguien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y levantó la vista para ver a su padre sentado a su lado.

—Lo hiciste bien, hijo, —dijo papá en voz baja.

Un nudo se hinchó en su garganta, y Stiles no pudo hablar.

Su padre le frotó la espalda por unos pocos minutos, como si entendiera, y luego se levantó y le tendió la mano. —Vamos, vámonos a casa.

***

Fue casi una hora más tarde cuando Stiles finalmente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que solo tenían el Jeep para llevar a seis personas a Beacon Hills, llamó a un coche patrulla para que se viniera y llevara a Allison, Isaac, Melissa y Chris a casa. También les había dicho a los agentes sobre el árbol y el sótano, cómo tendrían que hacer traer a alguien y cerrarlo para que nadie se tropezara con él.

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya un sótano debajo de un árbol en el medio de la Reserva, —había refunfuñado papá en su camino a casa.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —De todas las cosas de esta noche, ¿eso es lo que tienes problemas para creer? ¡Te dije que usé la magia para encontrarte!

Papá se encogió de hombros. —Has mantenido este Jeep en funcionamiento durante al menos cinco meses más de lo que pensé que harías. La magia no es tan rara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Stiles esperaba que el interrogatorio comenzara en el momento en que entrara por la puerta. En cambio, su padre había caminado directamente hacia la nevera y había sacado una cerveza.

—Voy a subir las escaleras, tomaré la ducha más larga del mundo y mañana llamaré diciendo que estoy enfermo. —Papá señaló con el dedo a Stiles. —También estás enfermo, y tú y al menos uno de tus amigos sobrenaturales, porque sé que hay más de uno, me van a explicar exactamente qué demonios ha estado pasando en esta ciudad durante el año pasado.

—Probablemente más de un año, —admitió Stiles. —Mucho más.

Papá levantó sus ojos al techo y suspiró. —¿Y por cuánto tiempo me lo has estado escondiendo?

Stiles tragó saliva y estudió la parte superior de la mesa de la cocina. Era la misma que habían tenido desde que podía recordar, con los arañazos y las manchas que conocía como la palma de su mano (la mayoría de los cuales había puesto ahí). No podía imaginar tener una diferente.

—Stiles, —dijo papá suavemente. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Desde enero. Desde que Scott fue mordido.

Su padre se pasó una mano por la cara. —Por el amor de Dios.

—Papá, no pude...

Su padre levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza. —No, no estamos discutiendo sobre esto esta noche. Los dos estamos aquí. Eso es suficiente para mí, por ahora.

Stiles asintió. Él lo tomaría. Mañana enfrentaría la inquisición, pero esta noche, al menos, podría estar feliz de que su padre todavía estuviera vivo. Que Melissa y Chris todavía estaban vivos, y que él, Scott y Allison no habían quedado huérfanos por completo.

Se habían abrazado de nuevo -era una noche emotiva para los hombres de Stilinski- y ahora Stiles estaba listo para caer de bruces sobre su cama y no moverse durante al menos doce horas. Llamó a Scott por la mañana, o tal vez a Derek, para ver si alguno de ellos sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo a explicarle lo sobrenatural a su padre. Probablemente Derek, ya que había estado viviendo con él toda su vida.

Stiles abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver a un hombre lobo en cuestión sentado en el borde de su cama.

Él parpadeó. Derek todavía estaba allí. Chaqueta de cuero, barba, expresión pensativa y todo.

—Um, —dijo Stiles. —Amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo más? Scott dijo que todo estaba bien cuando hablamos, oh Dios, ¿estaba mintiendo? ¿Quién está herido? ¿Quién murió?

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, y honestamente eso hizo más para calmar a Stiles de lo que podría haber dicho. —Nadie está muerto, y todos los heridos se recuperan o se recuperaran.

Stiles se dejó caer en la cama junto a él. —Oh gracias a Dios. No podría haber tomado otra bomba esta noche.

—Limpiamos el loft después de la pelea, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —El edificio sigue siendo inseguro, después de lo que Jennifer le hizo. Cora está pasando la noche con Lydia. Boyd se fue a su casa, e Isaac todavía está con Scott. Dios solo sabe dónde está Peter.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?— Stiles preguntó.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Encontraré algo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, no. —Stiles arrojó sus manos al aire. —La última vez que 'encontraste algo', fue un vagón de metro abandonado. Quédate aquí. Tenemos una habitación para invitados.

Derek encogió los hombros. —No es por eso que vine aquí.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles, —pero iba a hacer que vinieras mañana de todos modos para ayudarme a explicar la mierda sobrenatural a mi padre, así que esto realmente te ahorrará un viaje.

Derek alzó las cejas. —¿Hacerme?

—De acuerdo, bien, te molestaría hasta que decidieras que sería más fácil venir aquí y callarme, —dijo Stiles. —Pero en serio, eres el único de nosotros que ha crecido con esto, excepto tal vez Cora, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella realmente me arrancaría la garganta con los dientes, y podrás responder a más preguntas que mi papá haga de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer. Así que de todos modos, podrías dormir en la habitación de invitados.

—Bien, —murmuró Derek.

—¿Para pasar la noche o explicar lo sobrenatural a mi padre? —Stiles preguntó.

Derek no lo miró a los ojos. —Ambos.

—Bueno. —Aquí era donde Stiles normalmente habría puesto su brazo alrededor del hombro de Scott, pero él y Derek no estaban allí. Se conformó con golpearlo torpemente en el brazo. —Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que es más fácil seguir mis planes que tratar de discutir conmigo.

Derek resopló. —Ciertamente te calla más rápido.

—Vamos, ya deberías saber que nada me detiene, —dijo Stiles con ligereza, y luego se mordió el labio inferior. —Oye, esto va a sonar extraño, pero ¿recuerdas que te ví debajo del árbol cuando tenías, como, quince o así? Porque creo que hablé contigo, o al menos una versión pasada de ti, mientras estaba allí abajo y...

Los hombros de Derek se levantaron hacia sus oídos, y se veían tan tensos que aStiles le preocupaba que se rompiera en dos si respiraba.

—No importa, —dijo Stiles rápidamente. —Pregunta tonta.

—No lo recuerdo, —dijo Derek, tan silenciosamente que Stiles apenas podía escucharlo. —No fui yo. No realmente. Debe haber sido una sombra. Un... un eco de algo que sucedió allí.

Dios, sonaba completamente destripado, e hizo que Stiles quisiera envolverlo en una manta para protegerlo del mundo. —Derek, no..

—Su nombre era Paige.

Stiles cerró la boca.

Derek tomó un aliento tembloroso. —Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo y ... la mordieron. No funcionó. La llevé al Nemeton porque estaba en un lugar seguro, porque pensé ...— Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Se estaba muriendo. Me pidió que ... para que el dolor se detuviera. Así lo hice—. Hizo una pausa, los nudillos flexionándose mientras los apretaba. —Es por eso que mis ojos son azules. Eran azules.

Stiles sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. —Mierda, mierda. ¿Tuviste que matar a tu novia?

Derek bajó su mirada a sus manos, unidas entre sus rodillas. —Siempre pensé que lo que le sucedió a mi familia fue una especie de castigo cósmico por Paige.

—Oh, no jodas, amigo. —Stiles agarró su muñeca. —¡No es tu culpa que hubiera sido mordida!

—Sí, lo era. —Los nudillos de Derek se pusieron blancos mientras las agarraba. —Ella ni siquiera hubiera estado allí si no fuera por mí. Si no hubiéramos...

Y no, Stiles no lo dejaba caer por el agujero de la auto-recriminación y si solo... —No, —dijo de nuevo, con más firmeza. —No, te culpes a ti mismo, créeme, lo hago. Pero tú no eres quien la mordió. Lo único que hiciste fue poner fin a su dolor. A petición suya. —Él respiró hondo para calmarse, y dijo en voz más baja: —No creo que te culpe por eso.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Todavía se fue, y todavía siento que podría haber hecho algo para detenerlo.

Y realmente, ¿qué podría decir Stiles a eso? Él entendió eso. Lo sentía en sus huesos, la sensación de que si tomases una decisión diferente, si hubieras hecho una pequeña cosa de otra manera, las cosas hubieran salido mejor.

—Estás haciendo algo ahora, —dijo Stiles. —Quiero decir, tienes razón. Es demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa por Paige. Pero... te quedaste con tu manada. Nos protegiste. Estás protegiendo esta ciudad. —Stiles le apretó la muñeca. —Eres un buen Alfa.

Derek se burló.

—Bien, vas a llegar allí, de todos modos, —dijo Stiles.

—Gracias, —dijo Derek, aunque era difícil decir si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

Stiles decidió tomarlo al pie de la letra. —De nada. Eres el Alfa, tengo que hacer mi parte para mantener tu espíritu. Ahora, creo que tenemos algunos cepillos de dientes de repuesto en el armario del pasillo...

—Confío en ti.

De todas las cosas que Derek podría haber dicho que lo callaran, eso estaba en la parte superior de la lista. Stiles estaba sin palabras. Algunos días no estaba seguro de si su propio padre confiaba en él. Y sin mencionar que definitivamente había habido un tiempo, no hace mucho tiempo, donde Derek no lo había hecho.

Pero Derek lo miraba ahora, ojos pálidos y serios. —Confío en ti, —dijo de nuevo. —Tú... salvaste la vida de mi hermana. Protegiste mi manada. Eso es... —Se interrumpió, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

Demonios, Stiles no pudo encontrar las palabras. —También confío en ti.

Oh, entonces aparentemente esas fueron las palabras. Derek parecía tan sorprendido como Stiles por escucharlos.

Stiles se apresuró a explicar. —Eso... encontraste una manera de salvar a mi padre. Lo ves como una manada, solo porque yo lo soy. Eso es... yeah.

Eso es todo para mí, era un poco más vulnerable de lo que él quería ser en este momento. Pero por la forma en que los ojos de Derek se suavizaron, Stiles tuvo la sensación de que lo entendía, de todos modos.

Derek puso su mano sobre la que Stiles todavía tenía en su brazo y la apretó suavemente. —Esto es lo que va a ser, —dijo en voz baja. —Ser un emisario de una manada de hombres lobo. No va a ser fácil.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. Nunca había tomado el camino más fácil; ¿Por qué empezar ahora? —Las mejores cosas nunca lo son.

Derek parecía pensativo. —Scott va a tener su propia manada algún día. Está con nosotros ahora, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedará.

—Entonces, tendremos el mejor vínculo de manada múltiple de toda la costa del Pacífico. —Stiles frunció el ceño. —Si no lo supiera, diría que tratas de convencerme de que no lo haga. Y ya que estamos unidos, grandote. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Derek negó con la cabeza, pero todavía no había soltado la mano de Stiles. —Yo solo ... no soy bueno en esto.

Stiles no estaba seguro de si se refería a todo lo de Alfa o de abrirse a alguien o qué, pero no importaba. En todo caso, hoy había demostrado que Derek era un Alfa, sin importar cómo se sintiera. —Estás mejorando. Y oye, —Stiles golpeó su hombro. —Me tienes.

La más pequeña de las sonrisas se movió en la esquina de la boca de Derek. —Sí, creo que estoy atrapado contigo.

Stiles se rió y le dio un codazo. —Oye, hijo de puta, esa fue tu idea.

La sonrisa se hizo más grande. Dios, Stiles no creía haber visto a Derek sonreír antes, realmente sonreír, no solo sonreír mientras intentaba amenazar o sonreír mientras coqueteaba. Derek sonriendo era algo así como... increíble.

—Aceptaste esa idea, —señaló Derek.

Stiles asintió porque sí, eso era cierto. —Podemos hacer esto, —dijo. —Alfa y emisario. —Levantó su mano libre en un puño. —Juntos.

Derek lo miró por un largo momento, sus ojos pálidos sorprendentemente abiertos, y eso hizo que el corazón de Stiles latiera más rápido por razones que realmente no quería examinar demasiado de cerca.

Entonces Derek levantó su propio puño y lo golpeó contra el de Stiles. —Sí. Juntos.


End file.
